Not Your Adveradge Fairytale
by Difying Gravity
Summary: After the death of Misaki's and Takahiro's parents in a freak dissaperence in the 15Th Black Magic war. Takahiro puts the blame in his little 8 year old brother and abuses him to death. But is saved by his Childhood friend Shinobu Takastuki and his family. Now Ten years later the brothers have lost contact. But something that Misaki has to do is the thing he fears most.Love
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This chapter will be 1). Shitty in my opinion because I'm hoping this will be more successful then my other ideas. 2). Will have a ranting meme in here that might tick people off (but in my defense I was sick and angry when I wrote this because my mom took my phone for no reason). Enjoy...or don't...I'm sorry I dont know what else to say...Continue reading

Once apoun a time in a... *screech*

Me(Author): LEANNE WTF ARE YOU DOING!

LeAnne(opposite pesonality counter-part OC): Wth did I do wrong!? All I'm doing is my job narrating our story. What bad shit can I do now?

Me: Well 1.) You didn't let me put in the Note/Disclaimer for the story. You can't just jump in. I need the reader senpais/kouhois to have a little knowing of what the story is...

LeAnne: *interupts author* You barley do that shit why now?!

Me: Don't interupt I'll get to that part. Also 2). YOU STARTED THE BEGINNING WRONG! Shame on you.

LeAnne: How the Fuck do you start a fairytale wrong. Isn't it suppose to be heterosexual and all fairytales start with "Once apoun a time..." there is even a tv show about that with Disney characters...P.S that TV show is bae

Me: *smirks* You didn't read the Note did you noob? Want me to say the notw so you can remeber noob? *chuckles softly*

LeAnne: *raises hand* Call me a noob one more time or I'll bitch slap you.

Me: *raises hands in defense* No please just listen to my Note okay?

LeAnne: *Huffs* Fine but it better be important. I mean what am I not getting? It's just a normal...

Me: *snickers*

LeAnne: ... Non-crack...

Me: *snickers louder*

LeAnne: Non-Lemon or smut...

Me: *crying from holding in laughter*

LeAnne:*looks at me suspiciously* Heterosexual Fairytale

Me: Pf-ft (laughs hysterically in 3.2.1) HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA *tears in my eyes*

LeAnne: *Narrows eyes* WHAT IS SOOoooo funny about what I said

Me: Just-hahaha-listen to-pfft-Note

(Guys it's okay to skip the note if you want if your gonna be offended by my Angry ranting meme. Cause like I said I was sick and had my phone taken away for the weekend for a stupid reason.)

A/N: Warning this story is MA or mature. If you hate yaoi or homosexual love thwn why the Fuck are you here. I mean did you just so happen as to come to this story and think "look this story is gonna be cute and hetero". Well guess what your wrong.

(Read Now)

And like all my stories the main character will have the same idea of their super power/music genre(I am the author of the Fanfic after all) because mark my words fnaf songs or references will be here,I swear it. Also if aome of you guys have a account and seen my dream lemon scene from my late deleted story. "Twin Yaoi Demons" then you know my lemon sucked balls (no pun intended) so yeah but now I think I gotten alot better then usual. So yeah give me some support if tou can cause I really want critisism either good or bad. So yeah hooe you guys enjoy the story. I will take anyone's Bullshit okay.

LeAnne: (O.O) You so realise you just memed alk the people who are reading right.

Me: Yeah I know but my mom took my phone because I didn't do my homework or answer her calls, but in my defense I was sick and had to take a nap. I mean my throat felt like it was on fire, pounding headaches, and always felt sleepy after a walked back to school I mean

Me + LeAnne: My (Your) stuff was so goddamn heavy and it was hot as fuck to.

LeAnne: Now please stop stalling Author-sensei our reader senpais/kouhois are waiting for you intro of the story

Me: Soka, Soka (I see, I see,[ I think]) dont worry I will stop talking about

LeAnne: Don't you DARE...

Me: *sings the libe like in "The story of my life" by 1D* The story or my Li-ii-ife. The story of my life.

LeAnne: That's it I'm gonna kill you. I swear to god...

Me: Okay alright I'm dont. You already know I don't to 1D anyway. So lwt the Yaoi story COMMENCE.

Story Title:

Not Your Adveradge Fairytale

LeAnne: Don't you think that title is a little cliché. I mean the title is like the summary Baka!

Me: Well Gomenazai I was sick when writing thsi in the past so excuse me. My mind was all over the place. Some if the languages Im gonna use in my stories are:

Japanese(obviously)

English(obviously)

German(not so obvious)

LeAnne: I understand the first two but why German?

Me: Well for the First Semester of school my temporary class is German. For me to understand more clearly/remember Im gonna put it in my stories. Also for the readers who can read this: Angenehm. Es fraut mich. Zum Geburatag lieber/liebe Reader-chan in September. Ich bin drieizehn.

First to translate that to me correctly I wull give a shout out in the next chapter.

LeAnne: Viel Glück

Me: Now for the characters information. First the one and only:

Taylor Bieke

LeAnne: Yeah Talylor Bie...Wait HA NANI?

TBC

A/N: The reason I did this first because it might be confusing when I officially start the story so yeah, see you next time. The shout out deadline is this weekend on Saturday.


	2. Beginning

(A/N: I didn't feel like putting information for another chapter,because...it's gonna take a long ass time. So I dwcided to tell you only about Taylor Bieke. Then I start the srory for real.

Taylor Bieke:Played by my middle school (current) anime friend. Loves anime (yaoi/yuri) general terms and more. Black curly hair,light brown skin,dark eyes. Misaki's Senpia by a few months older. Loves Pewdiepie,Markiplier, and Music. Plays as a Neko-Human. Been Misaki's freind since pre-K. Now continue with the story!(Her wattpad name is Arakachan, follow her. She loves creepypastas,FNAF,Legend of Zelda, and Steven Universe) Alrighty let's start Now(also a lesbian) Okay NOW(And hates people's bullsit!) Done

Misaki's P.O.V

Once a-I mean on a day like today was gonna be a beautiful and peaceful morni-

"Shit. Dammit. I ahould have turned down Shinobu's offer for a sleepover. I have a big shipment of pastries for the Blood Moon Ball." Said Misaki

'Which coincidentally is the day two sons (Akihiko and Haruhiko) will pick a mate. Though in my opinion it's a one of the most bullshit ideas' Misaki thought

I mean they only have 2 nights to dance with thousands of women that just want them for their looks/money. Well money is 75% for that percentage of women of this era ( No offense to some of the real people in this world. This is just thia story.)

Though I'm just a village chef. I'm sort of popular, but not as famous as the worldwide places of backing and etc. So why pick a small person,for an order so big? I mean a few months ago I was in a slump and some nice soliders came by. One named Yukina, he was from the west region of the worl on vacation. Though he reminded me of Nowaki, my other friend from the hospital,the place he works. They have a large bubbliness in their personality. I mean it looks as if they have flowers following them as their aura. It's just...creepy.

Another one,Kisa-san,even though he is 29 surprisingly with that baby facr. They both asked for a breakfast special. They even gave me support, although I took it as a freindly geture. They reconsidered my thoughts. I felt glad because I know I wanted to make my business better every day.

' BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME. I NEED TO GET MY ASS THERE PRONT-' My thoughts were interupted as my papers fwll from my bag. All of the new recipes from the king himself. Even decorating them a childish halloween theme for an adult like party. 'Even though I don't blame him, its gonna take time to do all of this. I should just keep it all simplll!' My thoughts were interupted again as I accidentally tripped on a loose cement tile.

' Stupid tile' I thought ' It made me drop my papers'.

I started to pick up up all of the papers that fell out. As I was very close to the last page the wind blew ot away.

' Fuck, why now I need the last piece'. I started to grab my blue bag and chase it in the wind. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't know I was one step closer to being crushed by a car. ' O shit ' I thought

I was gonna be crushed till I saw two hands at the side of me. One grabbed thr runaway paper while the other grabbed mu front to pull me back. I gasped I was having a flashback of how my parents have died. Then imagining me in their place in the was. I almost had a heart attack.

" Yo. Are you an idiot, you almost got killed over a stupid ass piece of paper" I heard a person yell.

I looked up to see a silver haired man with light purple eyes. He looked kind of cute, in an overprotective type of way. He was glaring at me liek I was an idiot. I must be starting impolitly, better snap out of it.

" Did you hear anything I just said lady" said the mytery man

' I'm a guy goddamit. I'll just tell him later. They always think I'm joking anyway. ' I thought

" S-sory the paper was very important." I bowed in respect " Arigato Gozaimas. I would have been crushed if it wasn't for you" I replied,then stood up and almost turned around to start my journey, until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. My had gotten chills and my stomach flipped.

" Hey don't walk away, you owe me after that stunt". he said angrily " I didn't have to waste my time on you ya know."

' This bitch has the nerve. Luckily we are in public, or else I would give him a piece of my mind. Though he has a point, no one want's to be with a disgusting neko like me.(A/N: Soon you will see Misaki's past and why he hates himself) Even if my cat ears and tail are hidden with a technique I'm using.'

"I'm sorry,eto...I could let you pick any three for free at my pastery shop. I'll also throw in a coupon. If the deal is okay with you?" I asked

He thought for a moment, them looked at me.

' I'm not a mirror, do you want them or not?' I thought angrily

" Fine lead the way, I'll take your offer." he demanded

' Dictator much' I thought as I sighed. " Okay then follow me we have to hurry I don't have much time. Also can you give me that paper it's important." I was about to snatch it from his hand. Though he was fater than me, so I didn't catch it.

" Hm. What is this, a secret, a weird fanfiction?" he asked while smirking. He looked at the paper and his eyes narrowed.

(A/N: Yeah Misaki is really OOC in this story so yeah hope you enjoy. Also the next chapter is gonna be short cause I extended this chapter too long when I wrote it on Paper so,...Yeah. But for all the people who love the Terrorist couple. A special guest will appear.)

BYE BYE


	3. You are a Pervert!

*Takes place from last chapter. Caution: Will be slightly pervy*

*Flashback*

" Hm. What is this, a secret, a weird fan fiction?" he asked while smirking. He looked at the paper and his eyes narrowed.

*End Flashback*

"It's a recipe, for your information. Now give it ba..." I tried to jump up to get it. Though cursed by shortness, I was denied.

" Where did you get this?" he asked confused

" Oh..well for some reason, I was picked for some of the desserts for the Blood Moon Ball in 2 days. The King sent me the recipes and the decor design. I think it's mix-up or a prank, but the letter seems legit." I answered

While he was caught off guard, I snatched the paper out of his hand. " Now let's go, I need to open my restaurants or else I'm gonna be late." I demanded.

He soon followed suite but quickly. He had a type of expression on his face. It was...sort of a distant look.

** Time skip **

We were at the shop.

' Finally. And this guy is creeping me the fuck out of me. Now I need to give him the crap. I'm already cranky because I had to wake up earlier than expected. Ugh so much to do in such little time. The king should have sent it... Oh I don't know... A MONTH! But no. The king is a disorganized douche bag. Ugh!' I thought

"Okay I'll bring out the stuff, pick out what you want. I really need this day to just bake. Like I said this order is very important. Sorry" I apologized

"It's okay just being them out, I have some errands to" he said

I went to the back and got the fresh pastries from the fridge I made yesterday. I warmed then up to a good temperature. I got back and placed them on the rack. One by one I raced back and forth repeating in sequence. I turnes around and picked up the words and discription of each pastery. Until...

"Yo Misaki what's up you called me to help you with decorating the desserts for the Blood Moon Ball" said a familiar voice

I didn't need to turn myself to figure out who the person was.

"Oh. Hey Shinobu you're just in time, I was afraid you wouldn't show up after last night" I said with a hidden smirk.

" Yeah...about that you have a mystery pervert behind you." said Shinobu

" Do you mean yourself" I giggled while still hunched over and my arse in the air.

" No I mean the silver head behind you. He is staribg at your ass thinking he can eat it like he can eat it like groceries." said Shinobu

I turned over shocked, I soon saw the silver head staring directly at my ass. He made eye contact with me as soon as I was paying attention to him. He smirked and lifted his eyebrows up and down. I was a blushing mess. I spun around 180° and placed my hands on my butt.

" You perverted Ass, why would you do that. Just to think you were a normal person!" I shouted.

" Well it's your ass thats in my face, so of course I'm gobba stare. Just any normal person would". sais the silver head

" You know a normal person wouldn't stare at a person's butt, they would look around in a new area. Seeing that I know every customer that vomes in and out here I haven't seen you in my life". I countered back

" He does have a point, there is no stopping a person's eyes to what they see." said Shinobu

" SHINOBU! Don't take his side" I shouted

(A/N: Like I said short story, I write all my stories on paper first then I type it in my notes.

Make a few corrections here and there and either use italics,bold,or underline. See you guys in the next update (^-^) (^-^)


	4. The Prince's Day

Akihiko's P.O.V

"-sama, hiko-sama, Akihiko-sama" I heard a voice but chose to ignore it.

"Please Akihiko-sama, you need to wake up. Your father has some news for both you and your brother" said Tanaka

" Ugh, 2 more hours" I said as I pulled the covers over my head.

I heard silence in my room. ' Maybe he went away, good grief anyway.' I started to close my eyes.

*tug tug* *Yank!* My cover was snatched off my body. I opened my eyes to see Tanaka...again.

" Look Akihiko-sama, I know your tired. But we have been over this, I am not taking your bullshit so you have no right to do this. It's been a pain in the ass waking you up. So would you PLEASE get ready" said Tanaka being a lot firmer when he demanded me

" Fuuuuuuk. Fine just get out I'll get up." I said getting irritated

" Thank you Akihiko-sama." Smiled Tanaka

He left in a flash closing the door silently. I plopped on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

' Jeez what does father have in store for me? I don't want to chose a wife. I don't even like women. I guess I'm gonna have to avoid it or make sure I make no contact with any girl at the ball.

* Time skip brought to you by showering *

I walked downstairs to the dinning room. I was gonna start the day with eating breakfast. I wonder what is Father gonna bring up?

"Akihiko I need you to do something" I heard someone call my name.

Speak of the devil (literally) he was walking straight toward me.

"My son I'm glad your up. I need you to do a quick errand before breakfast" said my father

"Why not ask my so called "brother" to do it? Or why not do it yourself?" I questioned

"Well A.) Your brother is out helping organize for me and B.) I have more important things do than goiing inn the village" said my father.

"What it's your business in the village that I have to do for you?" I huffed

'I'm just sort of curious. I mean I dogoo out sometimes,but its usually fancy not commander stuff' I thought

"Well find a person named Misaki. I wanted torment a person giving them the job for half of the pastries for the ball in 2 days. So I wrote the recipes and sent it mail yesterday". he smirked evily.

"Why would you do that? That's sort of cruel the woman." I said

"Life isn't fair" my father said combing his hair "Plus I like to give people hard tasks for fun. It will be entertaining to see the frazzled look on her face when she comes begging for forgiveness" he was grinning from ear to ear

"Ugh. Whatever fine just tell me what she looks like". I said wanting to get out of his sight

" Just see a pair off green child-like eyes. I've heard they stand out in croweds. It won't be difficult. Just check-in to see how she is doing,then report back" he said

"Fine,but I won't hurry back,I've got my own things to do." I said. I walked off without letting my father continue.

*Time skip because romantic consequences*

I was walking on the side walk of a busy street. I had black jeans and a tan dress shirt with a brown vest and black tie. I decided go with a casual style. So that way I don't catch too much attention. I soon heard a thump and paper flying. I looked ahead and saw a person with brown hair and a blue bag. It was wearing blue capries and a white unzipped hoodie with adverage looking sneakers. She was abput to get the last paper but it flew away. She got up quickly as she can to try to chase it down.

A car was obly a feet away from her but she was just about to get crushed.

'I better go help,I don't wanna see a bloody scene' I thought

* To Be Continued*

(A/N: Sorry I didnt update on the dsy I wanted to. I had to babysit my sibilings on my day of and it was total CRAP. Anyway I have satrted the bew chapter of My Phantom's Possessor and just

sot tight. Hope you liked it as much as I did)


	5. His and My Savior

Akihiko's P.O.V

I raced around the crowd to save the person that was close to death. I placed one of my hands on her waist and the other grabbed the runaway paper. The woman was probably shakened by her almost getting in an accident. I got really angry at this stupid woman. Are all women like that, just oblivious to their surroundings?! I got so boiled up I began to shout.

" Yo. Are you an idiot, you almost got killed over a stupid ass piece of paper" I shouted

I guess that got the girl's attention. She slowly looked up directly at my eyes. Her eyes were strangely a deep blue color. I couldn't help but get a little hypnotized by them. Though I snapped out of it instantly. She was staring at me like a love struck idiot or whatever. I guess I gotta snap her out of it.

"Did you hear anything I just said lady" I said a little irritated

She looked thoughtful as soon as I what I just said. 'What? She doesn't like to be called a lady?' I thought

When she hoped out of arms I didn't seem the slightest of embarrassment or fauning over me. She just seemed normal, I wonder if there is something the matter with her.

"S-sorry the paper was very important." she apologized. "Arigato Gozaimas. I would have been crushed if it wasn't for you" she started to rush away from me. 'No way that is gonna happen' I thought

I grabbed her shoulder which I felt her shiver alittle. " Hey don't walk away, you owe me after that stunt". I said angrily " I didn't have to waste my time on you ya know."

The lady for angry at first. Then thoughtful in a hot second. 'Why do I fell a weird vibe around this girl? It makes me feel...different.' I thought

"I'm sorry,eto...I could let you pick any three items for free at my pastry shop. I'll also throw in a coupon. If the deal is okay with you?" she asked nervously

I thought for a moment.'Maybe I can compare this girl's food with the person that I am searching for. Plus I'm really hungry.' I thought

" Fine lead the way, I'll take your offer " I demanded

She sighed in relief " Okay then follow me we have to hurry I don't have much time. Also can you give me that paper it's important." She ried to snatched it from my hand,but I was faster.

" Hm. What is this, a secret, a weird fan fiction?" I asked smirking. I looked at it for a quick second then I was confused.

"It's a recipe, for your information. Now give it ba..." the girl tried to snatch it again. She was too short for me. " Where did you get this?" I asked

" Oh..well for some reason, I was picked for some of the desserts for the Blood Moon Ball in 2 days. The King sent me the recipes and the decor design. I think it's mix-up or a prank, but the letter seems legit." She answered

'But my father said that I had to look for a person with irregular green eyes not blue.' I thought

The woman snatched the paper out of my hands when I was distracted with my thoughts. " Now let's go, I need to open my restaurants or else I'm gonna be late." She demanded

I was still confused on how she has the recipe.

*Timeskip*

We have arrived to the mini restaurant. She sais she'll take out the food for me too pick what I wanted. The lady bent down top grab something. Her shirt rose a bit and I had a good look at her back. 'She looks so skinny almost as if she doesn't eat.' I thought

The door bell chimed to tell that someone was coming inside. "Yo Misaki what's up you called me to help you with decorating the desserts for the Blood Moon Ball" said a voice

'I guess that's who things girl's name is. Really nice name.'

I turned around and saw a boy with blondish-brownish hair and grey eyes. 'Who is this guy?' I thought

"Oh. Hey Shinobu you're just in time, I was afraid you wouldn't show up after last night" She said

'Oh so this must be her boyfriend' I thought almost chuckling.

" Yeah...about that you have a mystery pervert behind you." said Shinobu

'Who me?" I thought innocently

" Do you mean yourself?" She asked while giggling

"No I mean the silver head behind you. He is staribg at your ass thinking he can eat it like he can eat it like groceries." Shinobu said

'Wow what a pervertive way of putting this circumstance.' I thought

She turned her head towards me. Our eyes locked at once. I decided to mess with her by raising my eyebrows and smirking at her. That seemed to get her attention. She spun around and covered her nice butt. She constantly yelled crap that came in one of my ears and out the other.

" Well it's your ass thats in my face, so of course I'm gonna stare. Just any normal person would". I said

You know a normal person wouldn't stare at a person's butt, they would look around in a new area. Seeing that I know every customer that comes in and out here I haven't seen you in my life". She countered

"He does have a point, there is no stopping a person's eyes to what they see." said the blonde

"SHINOBU! Don't take his side" she shouted

I laughed "You're very amusing Shinobu and..." I was waiting for the lady to say her name

"Oh um I guess haven't did my name. I'm" "Would you excuse us for a moment." Shinobu grabbed the girl and raced to the back were the kitchen is.

"Well that was odd." I mumbled

I decided to snoop and see what's up. I know it can't be that bad. I jumped the counter and walked over top the kitchen door. 'Maybe her boyfriend doesn't want people to know her.' I thought


	6. Protection and Overprotection

(A/N: I couldn't help but laugh at the chapter title. I swear Yaoi has sined my innocent mind. XD)

Shinobu's P.O.V

I had draged Misaki into the kitchen...away from that shaddy pervert.

"What do you think you're doing!?" I whisper shouted "What do you mean? All he did was ask for my name?" he said obviously

"That silver head just seems shady to me. I have my bad feeling about this guy." I said not facing him  
I felt his presence to the front of me and opened my eyes.

'I guess I forgot to tell him I accidentally changed his eye color. I wonder how long it will last?' I thought 'Maybe he doesn't even know. I should ask about it'

Misaki said "I'm an adult, I know your trying to protect me. Although, you should have a little faith in me." while hugging me afterward.

"I know, it's just a lot happened to you-" " The past is in the past" he interrupted "The future is now. I'm a lot stronger than before."

" I know, I know, you tell me almost everyday. Well right now is not the point." I said

Misaki backed away "What do you mean" he asked "It seems to me that your eyes changed from green to blue. Although, I think I was the reason for it. " I explained

Misaki made a hand mirror appear with his magic. When he looked at his reflection, he was pretty befuddled. Then he laughed a little.

"Wow, I sort of look like my mom." he said

'Oh yeah. If he would have black hair instead of brown hair. Misaki and his mother wouldn't be told a part.' I thought

"Still see things that are like a reminder of them?" I asked softly

Misaki looked up at me and gave a small smile. "Almost everyday, but I'm fine you shouldn't worry about me too much." he said as he walked back to the register. "Hey where did that guy go, I didn't even catch his name." he said.

I looked to the front, Misaki was right. The silver head was gone.

"Maybe he had somewhere to be..." I said "Probably to rape more children because you, being his target was unsuccessful. You're lucky I'm here and chased him of for you." I said joking

"Oh shut up" he said "The guy probably had somewhere to be. He did look sort of sophisticated. Look he left a note saying. ' I took 3 things like you said. It's a low possibility that I'll come back for the coupon. If so, I'll bid you another meeting.  
Regards to you, A.U'  
Misaki had finished the message.

"I wonder what his name could be using A.U" I said

"Who knows, but right now we need to get baking. We have 2 days and a big order. Right now, get an apron" he grabbed an apron and threw it at me "and let's get baking" he ordered

Misaki grabbed my hand and rushed me to the kitchen.

~* Flashback*~

(A/N: This flashback is just when Shinobu and Misaki had their sleepover on the night before this happened. That way you can know what happened to Misaki's eyes and them being BLUE instead of GREEN.)

Author's P.O.V

Shinobu had asked Misaki countless times yesterday for him to go over his house. Shinobu said he can't handle living with his sister anymore. Plus he has nothing to do and he wanted Misaki to just take a break for once, instead of working all the time.

"I'm begging you, please just take the time to just relax. The Blood Moon Ball is coming up soon. Maybe you take this opportunity to have some relaxation time you workaholic!" Shinobu scolded.

Misaki just rolled his eyes." You know I'm not into those type of fru-fru parties. I'm a commoner through and through. I'll stick out like a sore thumb." Misaki countered "Now come on, let's just stop talking about it. You said you wanted to get away from gamily and sleepover with me. Now put your onesie on and let's just have fun."

Shinobu just sighed at how lame his feelings had gotten since now he is an adult, but will respect his friends decision.

*Timeskip because male bonding*

The two boys were playing around with Misaki's poisons and spells that he was working on. "This poison can change anyone's eye color. All you have to do is rub it on the targets eyes and concentrate on the chosen color." Explained Misaki "Here try it on me."

Shinobu hesitantly grabbed the white paste in his palm. He smeared it on Misaki's face and closed his eyes to think of a color. He smeared it on Misaki's face and closed his eyes to think of a color.

'Blue'. Shinobu had thought in his mind. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Misaki's. Blue tears glided down his face and Shinobu started to panic.

"Don't worry Shinobu, it's what suppose to happen. The colored tears represent the color you choose. I guess now you chose blue."

He looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged. "I guess I do look different with this." Then laughed "Maybe I can use this as a tactic to go on murdering sprees and never get caught with identity choices." Shinobu laughed as well."Like that will ever happen. Having you commit a crime is like saying that puppies will be able to enslave the entire world."

That night they spent the whole time goofing around and having fun. Not knowing a single letter will change Misaki's fate.

 **Sorry guys, it might be a little boring because I have had too much crap to do and other things on my mind. But don't worry I promise the next chapter will be what everyone looks for in a Cinderella story...but with a little twist.**

 **See you later my Otaku-chans(fan girls) and if they are out there too, Otaku-kuns(fan boys).**

 **Bye Bye ?**


	7. Why do I have to go?

( **If you love the** **part in Cinderella where she loves to go to the ball than you are gonna hate .**

 **JK you'll love. It's gonna be funny at the end, but will be tragic now.)**

After about 1,000 cookies later, Shinobu and Misaki had called it a day. They went to a café afterwards then Shinobu popped the question.

"Hey, so um...are you gonna take my offer?"

Misaki stopped drinking his raspberry tea and raised his eyebrow. "What question?"

Shinobu rolled his eyes and tsked. "You know about going to the Blood Moon Ball. Everyone in Japan is going."

Misaki shook his head "Okay 1. If everybody in Japan went to the ball their wouldn't be room in that castle and 2. It's not good to follow in everyone's footsteps and 3. No I am not going because it will be boring, not interested. Period"

Shinobu pouted "Aww come on, maybe you could meet a guy or a girl at big events like that."

Misaki frowned and was about to say what he always says...until Shinobu interrupted

"Yes I know, you have said this since we were in high school. Getting into love is pointless. But I'm still gonna keep pressing no matter what you say." He grinned and folded his arms "You are my first and foremost childhood friend. I want you to have an awesome love life."

Misaki grunted and picked up his cup and let it hover over his own lips. "Shouldn't you be trying to get your love life in order than rather trying to build up mine: Tsundre" Than took a sip smirking.

Shinobu blushed and growled. His ears and tail wagged violently as he got mad.

"Bastard! That's not the point! Whatever's going on in my love life is none of your business, VIRGIN."

"Says to the guy that rants the most ridiculous bullshit about his partner acting to old. Even when you guys are 13 years apart!"

 **(Changed the age difference because I changed the age they both were: so Miyagi is 33 years old and Shinobu is 20)**

Despite the whole arguing session, Misaki still didn't change his mind.

They both headed to Misaki's house because Shinobu never liked being at his own, despite his boyfriend Miyagi. At the doorstep, there was a letter with a red embroider on it.

Misaki was puzzled at what this could be. This stamp would only be for nobles and all types of royalty. We took off our shoes at the genkan and Misaki opened the letter.

 **Dear Mrs. Misaki Takahashi,**

 **You have been cordially invited (by request) to come to the Blood Moon Ball. There you will/will not be chosen by the one of the two princes. There your fate will be determined. As a plus, since this is by request you have no say in going or not. Unless you will have treason sent on you and punishment. As the rules state...** **ALL ELIGIBLE WOMEN MUST ATTEND.**

 **Glad to see you there,**

 **The Royal Messenger**

Misaki's P.O.V

After reading the letter, my eyes went wide

Mrs.?

Takahashi?

Blood Moon Ball?

Invited?

Plus, requested?

I already knew who would be the one to do this...my older brother. For the years we have been separated he has made my life a living hell, all because of 12 years ago.

Flashback

 _I was only a little kid, 7 going to be 8 the next day. But this day was the worse to be. I had an extraordinaire skill set in magic, even though I was a neko. Neko's never even get to use magic even if they are halvies:(P_ _eople who have have the gifts of their parents example: Wizards/Witches with Humans or Animal people with Element Benders when they are of 2 different minority groups)_

 _But the weird thing is, even though my parents are from 2 different minority groups (Dad: Human-Mom:Witch) I'm something of another group:Neko, that has NEVER ran in my families bloodline and I mean NEVER._

 _But that can be talked about later, but right now isn't a good time. This day marks the 15th Black Magic War. The war between us and the bad spirits. It hasn't happened in 200 years and they might become stronger than the past. My mom gave me an important job 1 months prior before my parents went to war. Since my mom is one of the most experienced magic user and my dad is the greatest fighter in Japan, the war council thought they could help._

 _"If you see something in the future that is wrong tell us as soon as possible, okay. I'm counting on you, *Piccolo."_

 _As soon as she said that, I had nightmares. Nightmares of a beast of black and white that was as high as a building, made completely of dark energy. I wanted to tell my parents about it because I thought it could be a sign, but I thought against it because I thought it was only a childish dream._

 _The month has past and I was with my brother while my parents were gone. The churning feeling I got wasn't very promising to what my brother had said. "Everything will be just fine."_

 _I couldn't get the pained feeling to go away. So I ran, I ran as fast as I could and located mama and papa to where they were. Not to long I saw them fighting the creature I saw in my dreams._

 _They were having a full on struggle. I couldn't stop my self from shouting their names_

" _MAMA! PAPA!" They turned around to see my face. Then..._

 _That's when my world went crashing down..._

 _The beast had swirled them around in his dark energy...and shredded them like paper._

 _It was the most horrifying image in my life..._

 _And the last thing I had saw before I ran...was his .smile._

 _"I'm gonna get yoouu."_

Flashback End

After that I had ran through the forest that I came from and a group of soldiers had protected me and destroyed him. Although, I wish the Beast called the Litch would've killed me as well. My brother was so mad that he had beat me and isolated me. One time when he was abusing me my friend Shinobu got me out of there.

They were gonna call the police, but I told them no and just leave it alone. They wanted to go against my word, but I pleaded for them to let it go and they did. From then on I lived with the Takasuki's up until I got to college. It was a fun experience with them, but took a long process to get me out of my shell of thinking that I would be hurt by others.

"Ne Misaki, are you okay. You seem pale." Said Shinobu with concern, snapping me out of my trance.

I blinked a little "A well...just read it."

I handed the letter to my best friend.

He skimmed it over and his eyes widened in disbelief. " You gotta be kidding me. I thought your brother stopped with all these things." His face contorted with anger.

I sighed "It's fine, I'm already gonna do it anyway. I don't want to cause him trouble and let him get the blame because of his anger towards me."

He scoffed "That idiot needs to let it GO! Although, on the bright side, you get to go to the ball. Let's hope none of the princes fall in love with you." He made kiss noises at me and got even closer and closer to me.

I shoved him as far as possible. "Fucking Perv. Got off me, there is no way they will fall for me." I started to run around the house as he started to chase me.

"I don't know, you seem irresistible to me." He tried to pick up speed and tacked me to the ground. Tickling me all over.

"BAAAAKAAAA! HEEEENTIIIII!" I couldn't help to shout and laugh as he targeted my stomach and hearing our non-stop sounds of joy very nostalgic.

 **(A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry. I was planning on posting this yesterday. But then my parents through a bbq and a group of family members did come. So that meant I had to help clean the house all day and even baby sit.**

 **So I am glad I got it done. Hopefully I can keep this as a schedule of every Saturday I will update I different story chappy. So stay awesome and I will keep trying.**

 **P.S is anyone getting the MEAP test...I know I am and it is a total B!t€H.)**


	8. Getting Ready

As the last batch of cookies were finally baked and shipped to the castle, Misaki couldn't get the thought out of his mind about going to the ball. He knew he had to disguise himself for the 2 nights that the ball would last. He knew it would be easy based on his womanly figure, but the second thing is acting the part. Sure he wasn't really what the definition of "manly", but he still reeked of commoner. **(Oh the references of OHSHC)** He had to act how royalty would, or at least a common woman. Plus he didn't have dresses so he had to buy one, and fast.

"Hey Shinobu, do you know any places where dresses are made?" He asked

Shinobu hummed "Ask my bratty older sister,Risako. She seems to buy the most expensive dresses in Japan. Maybe she could help you, but I doubt if because of her attitude. Like dude, she literally acts as if she is PMS-ing everyday."

Misaki looked back at Shinobu "Well, I don't know. Maybe she's mad becaause...you FAKING TOOK HER EX-HUSBAND!" he shouted,glaring at him.

Shinobu slammed his hand on the counter."Oi! Don't yell at me?! It's not my fault that Risako was an Bitch to Miyagi than divorced him! It's already over anyway, she just get over with it and MOVE ON!"

Both their faces were only centimeters away from one another.

"Who wouldn't be mad that their younger brother is with the person that is their ex! Like seriously, I would be acting how Risako is now! You have to see it and feel it from her perspective! Having to SEE the person that you were once together with your family member!" Misaki sighed and turned around than talked quieter "I've always hated how you talk behind your sister's back like that. It's really rude of how you treat your only sister like that. It pains me to see how much you hate her. I just want you...to act...better towards her."

Shinobu then felt an arrow of guilt hit him and sighed "Fine"

In return he got a large hug from his "brother" figure. "Thank you" Misaki replied

The arguments like these, that are either petty or emotional, from time to time they turn out right in the end. And always in the end, a special bond is growing more and more.

*~Timeskip~*

After closing up shop, the duo headed over to Risako's house.

Misaki knocked on the door, with his special knock. "It's me, Misaki." He said "...and your brother. We're here to ask of advice."

There was a rushing of feet, until the door was bashed open.

"Konichiwa, Misaki-kun." She looked really happy as she saw the green-eyed boy. Then she looked to the right which had Shinobu placed there. Her lips pointed to a simple line, her eyes wide. Her younger brother barely visited her.

"Oh...hello Shinobu." Risako greeted, eyes still wide. "Please come in." She stepped aside for the two of them to come inside.

Risako had made tea for the three of them. Risako sitting on the one lounge chair, with the two on the couch across. Risako had to process what Misaki had just said to her.

"So, your telling me is that you need to get a dress for the ball because your brother requested that you have to go by force and if you don't either he or you will get into trouble with forgery gender. Although, since you still care about him you are gonna take the bullet and cross dress with the fact you can get caught and either be publicly humiliated or thrown in jail...am I correct."

Misaki nodded "Yes. So I need your help to make a dress for me. If I try to buy one and tell them it's for the ball, they will never believe me of being a girl. Basically everyone in the village knows who I am. I'm a horrible lier to convince anyone otherwise. So I need you to do me a solid, besides you owe me after last year. So this is the perfect time to use mine."

Shinobu tapped on Misaki's shoulder "What happened last year?"

Misaki blushed "Well...lets just say I had to dress as a fairy princess for a little kids birthday party for her." He said sheepishly

Shinobu tried so hard to hold in his laughter, secretly imagining Miskai in a costume like that.

Risako got off the couch "I will help you make a dress and act like a royal. I assure you with a teacher like me, I will make you a good actor." She beamed at Misakiz

Miskai got up "Oh Thank you. THANK YOU" He gave Risako a hug "I knew you would help me."

While she was receiving the hug Misaki gave him she looked directly at Shinobu. Both giving niter all faces until Risako smiled at him, a real smile. Shinobu whispered a small "Arigato" back at her, got up to join the group hug.

For a few seconds of breaking the hug, Risako spoke "Okay we don't have enough time for lallygagging. I need to teach you everything I know from posters to greetings. You think you have what it takes Misaki-kun?" She asked

Misaki nodded "Hai!"

 **(A/N: Okay guys so let's get some things down. So if such haven't said it once, I'll say it again. Shinobu and Misaki argue...A LOT. Some of their arguments include the bonding of Risako and Shinobu. The only reason why is because Misaki doesn't want their relationship to got way down like him and his brothers.**

 **Also two, Risako is an expert at teaching young Nobles into their duties of manners. That's why she knows how to teach him. Sure all men and women(especially women) are aloud at the ball, but it's sort of like an RSVP sort of thing, where you have to tell that you will be coming. You get what I mean. Anyway, I'm not gonna have to translate some of the Japanese because...well the people who read Fan-fiction and watch anime will already know what I'm talking about. The others that may/may not be in anime will be translated.**

 **Anyway guys, thanks for reading and I'll see you when I update the Hybrid story. Bye Bye)**


	9. The Ruin, the magic, and the Fairy

**(Oh yeah I forgot to add the translation. But Piccolo=Little One in Italian. So yeah that straightens that up. Now onward. P.S This is a preview because my friend kept me busy this weekend.)**

(Oh yeah I forgot to add the translation. But Piccolo=Little One in Italian. So yeah that straightens that up. Now onward. Also I had to post this early cause I'm going to Florida for my cousin's graduation. Don't worry I'll be back until like Monday.)

Author's P.O.V

As soon as Misaki had confirmed it, they started right away. Misaki had started to learn everything it takes to act like a noble, talk like a noble, but will never be a noble. Afterwards, it took a few hours for Risako to make a decent enough dress that wasn't too flashy, but not to plain.

The last lesson was dancing and Misaki wasn't so confident in dancing with another partner other stranger other then his friends.

"Alright let's get started. For every Nobel that is young or old, it is important to learn how to do the waltz. Now Shinobu, since Misaki needs a lead that will be you. I will instruct you both in how to dance. Okay?"

Misaki and Shinobu both nodded.

Shinobu took Misaki's hand and they both stood in front of each other. However, before they started Risako sighed. Misaki and Shinobu both looked puzzled.

"Misaki, you need to have your right hand interlocked with Shinobu's right hand. Shinobu, you need to have your left hand on Misaki's waist like this," She moved his hand to rest there. "Now Misaki, put your hand on top of his shoulders for balance. Now 1..2..3. 1..2..3. 1..2..3."

The two were being instructed all the day until the evening that the ball would start.

Misaki's P.O.V

After the lesson, I tried on the dress that Risako made. I have to admit...it was really pretty. Although, it didn't give off a 'notice me and only me' sort of vibe. I came out of the dressing room and both Risako and Shinobu looked me up and down. I started blushing.

"W-what's wrong?!" I stuttered "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You look like an actual girl!" exclaimed Shinobu "Like, I knew you had feminine looks...but the dress brings it out FULLY."

Risako nodded, agreeing with her brother "You're right Shinobu. For a second, I actually thought I changed your gender."

For a moment, both their heads tilted and their ears and tails had started moving, eyes scanning me.

I laughed nervously. "S-Shinobu...don't you think you should start getting ready for the ball? It's gonna start soon."

As soon as I said that, Shinobu dashed out the room and out the door in a flash.

"Arigato Risako, I better go. I should get there on time if I go right now. Are you going to the ball as well?"

"Yes. I hope to see you and Shinibu there. Now go on, maybe one of the princes might wish you off your feet." She said jokingly

I laughed as well "Yes, then the two of us will dance the night away and live happily ever after." I waved goodbye and went on my way.

*Timeskip*

I was walking in the dark. I guess many of the towns people had left for the ball. And I still need to get their since I didn't bring my motorcycle with me as transportation or asked Shinobu to wait.

I heard a rustle behind me and looked...but no one was in my vision. I waited a minute and continued to walk. However, this time I kept my ears sharp for anything.

I felt a quick swirl of energy ball around me and my dress had disappeared. I was cold and naked and a dark figure already wished past me. I left my clothes at Risako's house so I had to teleport myself home.

Scene change

In a blink of an eye, I was placed in my home. To keep me from falling I used my flying spell to keep me up a little in the air then set me back down. For a second, I didn't even feel mad about the pervert who took my clothes, but felt sad that Risako's work for me was for nothing. I don't even care if they find me and prosecute me for the crime I didn't commit. All I wanted was for my brother to not get in trouble. Even if he did cause everything, I still didn't want to see him in a troubled state.

You may call me dumb, but I just don't want to see him with me. Thinking that maybe he would get mad at me for my existence.

My face felt hot and my vision was blurred. I just wanted everything to be okay again. Maybe Takahiro might...

'Doooo noooot freeaat.' Sung a voice

I lifted my head and wiped around to find the body that matched the voice. "H-hello? Anyone here. You know this is trespassing since I didn't invite you in...whoever you are." I was sort of disturbed that someone or something was in my house.

I saw a smoke of red and blue appear in front of me as I was on the ground in a fetal position. I looked up and my eyes bugged out of my sockets.

A woman that had vibrant red hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a long white dress that flowed behind her. A red and blue striped wand in her left hand and an orange bag in her right. She looked down at me and smiled.

"Hello. My name is Eri Aikawa. And I am your fairy god mother."

 **(A/N: YEAAAHHH BOOOOOIII! THE YAOI MOM HAS FINALLY MADE HER APPEARANCE. Now I guess the part where she is here is the inciting incident. Which means that this chapter is the slingshot to the whole entire story. I hope you enjoyed.)**


	10. The Theif Helps

The two of them had looked at each other in a longing glance. One was calm and pride while the other had embarrassment and awe.

"Hey are you okay? I said-" The purse that she had in her hand had dropped when her arm was far to low. In her bag was the dress that Misaki had just lost.

"Hey you stole my dress! Give it back you theif!" Shouted Misaki angrily with his eyes changing from green to a burgundy color.

Aikawa put her hands in the air in surrender. "Okay, Okay I admit it. I was the one who stole your dress...but I had a LEGITIMATE reason why."

Misaki awaited her answer very calmly.

"I want you to know that I have picked you to be my subject. I am totally a fairy but not a fairy god mother. I'm doing this because I'm doing a task that I should've completed in Fairy school: Getting a girl ready for a ball. Since I lost my chance of using a girl, I found you. I mean come on, this dress is lovely but this is a masquerade costume party. The Blood Moon Ball is all about masking faces and new faces. I wanted to get you a makeover before you got to the castle."

Misaki still had a neutral face throughout the whole explanation. "I believe you but...that still doesn't mean that you should've stolen my dress from me in the middle of the street. At NIGHT if I may add. But I guess you can help me with a new dress and to get there...if it will help you pass the task."

Aikawa had a grin that was as bright as the full moon itself. "Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I will give you a makeover so fabulous that everyone won't help but to stare at you. Anyway what's your name?"

"Misaki. Misaki Takahashi" Misaki said

"Well then Misaki-kun, put some pj's on and let's get started." Aikawa said "I know I'm supposed to get you a new dress, but at least put something on so that I won't see you nude." Aikawa then covered her eyes and blushed

Misaki blushed and well and started to just use a spell to magically have his usual pj's on. He waved his finger around his body and they appeared.

"Now that that's covered" replied Aikawa "I have the perfect idea to what the costume should look like."

Misaki nodded and let Aikawa-san do her thing. She waved her wand and the dress magically appeared on his body.

The description was a long and poofy black and white dress. It had long, silk sleeves that went down to the elbows. Then for the finishing touches black heals with a china doll face mask with rosy red cheeks,blue streaks down the face and black lips on both the mask and Misaki

Misaki looked all over himself. "It looks nice." he said

Aikawa clapped her hands rapidly "Of course, who would dare doubt my fairy magic." she replied while striking a pose "I'll teleport us to the castle since that's a lot easier than getting a carriage with people and...anywho let's go! We're already late!"

She quickly grabbed Misaki's hand and wave of her wand they were at the castle in a snap.

Scene Change

Akihiko's P.O.V

This party is too crowded.

This is all that I had to think about each time I orbit around the ballroom and have to be forced to talk to the desperate women here. They all look like clowns to me based on the over dosing amounts of makeup all over. Being the prince is horrible, I wish to be somewhere else

"Akihiko, maybe instead of sitting on the throne, while not getting anything productive, you should talk to some of the eligible women on the dance floor." said my father as he looked at me for the past 20 minuets the ball had started.

I just rolled my eyes, sighed, and got off my butt and walked off to the ballroom. Soon women of old and young were swarming me, swooning over on how I'm the youngest prince out of our royal family.

For a while, I just danced around with some of the ladies and fake smiles a lot on the many conversations I hear.

For some reason, my attention was towards the grand door that had opened. Almost as if someone put a spell on my I couldn't concentrate on anything besides how the way the mysterious woman looked

~*Earlier in the story~*

Aikawa-san started to drag Misaki to the door.

"You need to go in now, I'll see you later." "Wait!"

Aikawa-san turned to Misaki with a hurried and worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Is this like...a Cinderella deal?" Misaki asked cautiously

Aikawa tilted her head "A what?" She asked for clarification

"I mean like..will my dress disappear to my old pj's from before if I don't get back home till midnight?"

Aikawa giggled "NO. I may be your fairy godmother for now, but I'm not going to do something as stupid as putting a time limit on your outfit. Don't worry, the ball lasts for 3 days so it's fine. You can keep the dress."

Misaki bowed "Thank you. For everything."

"No prob." She lifted her hand and she disappeared right in front of his eyes.

"Good thing she didn't know I was a wizard. The outcome wouldn't be too well." Misaki said.

Misaki's P.O.V

My heart was beating 2x faster than it should normally beat. I've never been to a ball before, or any type of party before. My hands shakily grabbed both doors and open them. The cool breeze of the inside was calling me in, pulling me towards the room which conveniently, people were staring. I started to blush as I knew that people's eyes were on me.

I took a few wobbly steps down the stairs and I saw a group of woman approach me.

"Hey nice dress, loser. What were you thinking when you put on that dress. You look like a coat rack. Here hold our coats and act the part." The lady with blue hair said. The group followed in with the teasing. They all dropped their fur coats that felt like they weighed a ton.

It was getting hard to see and I started to trip on the fabric that the coats were made of, soon I started to fall at a dramatically fast pace. My back was heading straight toward the ground, I curled myself in a ball to brace myself.

 _'Oh no here it comes_!' I shouted in my head.

Surprisingly...I didn't feel the marble floor to my back, instead I felt a cold hand to the back of my head and a strong arm at the back of me. I opened my eyes and saw familiar purple eyes staring down my green in relief and worry.

"Are you alright? That would be a nasty fall of you got hurt." The man with the husky voice said

I recognized this man as the guy who went to my pastry shop because he rescued my ass from the incoming car when I tried to get the fly away paper.

"I'm alright"

 **(A/N: OMG YAAAAASSSS FINALLY. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT. I NEED TO LIKE WRITE THIS STORY MORE OFTEN. SHIT IM SO DEPRESSED BUT IM STILL HYPED FOR THE STORY!**


	11. Care to Dance?

Akihiko's P.O.V

The lady that was at the top of the steps was being bullied by a group of noble woman. I knew they were rude and snobby but now like this. No one at the ballroom were looking, only just conversation going in their own worlds.

Suddenly I saw them handing their ginormous fur coats to her, making her loose balance and fall. I rushed to the rescue and opened my arms for her to fall into. Her eyelids were squinted shut as she was still in her own little ball, bracing herself.

A second later, she opened her eyes and blinked at me like she was breathless from the fall that almost took her.

"Are you alright? That would've been a nasty fall if you got hurt."

The lady scanning my face as if she was trying to remember something, then a minute later her face seemed normal and she calmed down.

"I'm alright" escaped from her mouth like a mumble

She looked around herself and spotted the position she was in. She squirmed out of my grasp and gave a nervous laugh.

"A-anyways, thanks for catching me. I o-owe you one." And like a lightning bolt she was gone in a flash, into the crowd, just like how she appeared. I looked behind myself and saw the group of women on the stairs throwing daggers at the woman that went away. Then they looked at me and gave flirtatious looks as if I would look at them better after what they did.

I looked back into the crowd, wondering if I've ever seen her before.

' _Mysterious but familiar looking.'_

Misaki's P.O.V

I was embarrassed to the brim. I can't believe that person had caught me in the brink of that I was almost gonna be in a world filled with pain and humiliation if I actually hit the ground. But on the bright side, I was pretty grateful for the caring he showed me. I'll have to find him later to probably talk to him.

Not too soon my thoughts were interrupted as I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going."

Good thing I still have my mask on, I couldn't be more embarrassed than usual.

The person turned around and I saw his face and gasped "It's fine, it is hard to concentrate when there are so many people on the dance floor." That someone was Shinobu.

"Hey, I'm glad I finally found you." I was really relieved to find him. I then hugged him, but never got a hug back. "Shinobu?"

"Do I know you?" He asked tilting his head with his eyes furrowed even with his face paint on.

I realized he doesn't recognize me with the new clothing, so I take the mask and tilted it to the right, making it only show half of my face.

"It's me! Misaki!" I shouted to him.

His eyes widened and his mouth formed a circled "O".

"Wow...you look...different! What happened to the dress that my sister made for you?" He asked

I shrugged my shoulders, scratched the back of my neck, and nervously giggled.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later, anyway were's Miyagi and Risako. I wanna see them." I said changing the subject

"Finding my sister is as good as your guess as mine, haven't even seen her as I stepped in and had been here. However, Miyagi was gonna get punch. He's over there, right by the food table." I look to where Shinobu was pointing and saw him standing right there. I nodded to him."I'm gonna go say hi." I replied, Shinobu grabbed my hand and walked with me"We'll go together, that old man has been taking forever just to get drinks."

We both walked the same, arms linked when we weaved ourselves through the other people around us. However, I felt as if imaginary daggers were being thrown at the back of my head. As if a person is plotting revenge against me.

"Miyagi!" Shouted Shinobu, knocking me out of my thoughts "It shouldn't take this long, what were you doing?" My friend let me go, so that he could continue his pointless argument with his lover.

 _'I'm just gonna...go away and find them later when they aren't having an argument.'_

I backed away slowly and as I was gonna turn around, I pumped into a being and fell. The bad thing about it was that something wet and sticky fell on my dress. I looked up to find the girls again, only this time they "accidentally" poured chocolate sause on me.

"Oops. My bad." The lady said with a easily known sly smile "I guess I don't know how to control my own actions. So clumsy of me."

I felt Shinobu and Miyagi pulling me up and the room was silent and everyone's eyes were on me. Shinobu stared dead at me "Are you okay?" He asked

I gave a soft smile and nodded "Excuse me" I pushed him away and scurried to an unknown room as I heard the buckets of laughter from behind me. I shut the door behind me and sighed. I looked at the mirror in front of me and sighed. Nearly the majority of my dress was covered in the chocolaty goodness. I would have to cut it off to make it look normal.

I shook my head and smeared 2 fingers in the chocolate and licked it off sadly.

'Wait a minute' I thought "Maybe I can just cut it off."

My mind went off like a lightbulb as I got a new idea for a dress design. I walked behind a long curtain and closed it. I magically made a pair of scissors come into my hand from home and started to cut to where the chocolate had stopped.

I heard a shimmering noise, it should be Aikawa-san again.

"Misaki, it's me your fairy godmother. I was wondering if you were all right since I saw everything that happened."

I gave a "mmhmm".

"I'm okay, I'm just doing something right now. Don't come behind the curtain."

I was almost done with my corrections and I didn't want her to see me naked AGAIN.

A few moments later I was done and also I added a couple of stuff myself. I walked to the curtain and pulled it to the side.

"How do I look?" I asked Aikawa

She looked me up and down with amazement. This time the dress was shortened to a black dress that was up to my knees. The sleeves were cut off and so was the neckline so it only surrounded my chest and under my elbows. I brought my long black gloves that went to my elbows and my black boots that went to my knees. The mask and the face paint were the same since I liked it in the first place.

She gave me a thumbs up and a smile."I like the way you think Takahashi. Now I hope you have a good time the rest of the night and dance with someone."

But before I could catch her, she went away in a flash.

"Tsk. That's getting really annoying that every time I wanna talk to her, she just disappears. Welp, I better go out there."

I opened the door and as always I got a pair of eyes staring at me. A familiar set of royal violet staring at me, just like when I came in.

"Would you care to dance with me?"

( **A/N: Squaaaa! Sorry for the late chapter. My parents wanted to go to a carnival In Detroit but we wasted our time since it was too late then when we got back home we had to go today and we did. Also we we watched Now You See Me 2 at a theater. Anyway here is the chapter and be expected to have more of this story in the future. I might not update next weekend because my family and I are going to Kalahari for the first time since we've never went before. Chao.)**


	12. Blood on the Dancefloor

Usami's P.O.V

To be honest, that girl is having the worst luck. I mean she fell off the stairs almost killing herself. Then having chocolate sauce "accidentally" spilt on her. She ran into a dressing room so I decided to wait outside to talk. Just seeing her like that makes me upset sometimes. I walked over to the door she was in and just waited out until she came. The blood dance would be starting soon and I really don't want all these other women. Or anyone in that matter. I just wanna be in a nice and quiet place. For a second, that girl had opened the door and my eyes were directly on her. For some reason I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight of her.

Before I could think about what I actually wanted to say, random words just came out of my mouth.

"Would you care to dance with me?" I asked

 _'What the fuck that's NOT what I wanted to say!'_ I thought stupidly to myself _'All I wanted to do was talk. What is wrong with me.'_

I saw her scratch the back of her head in confusion and shrug. I heard her mumble "Okay...I guess." Then she realized some thing and changed her posture. "I mean...sure." and gave a little smile afterward like she was scared.

 _'Of course she's like all the other women here. I was stupid to think otherwise_.' I thought disappointed.

I was still smiling though, so it covered up my disappointment. I held my hand out to her. "Well come on then, let's get on the dance floor."

Her eyes went to my hand in confusion then hesitantly put her hand in mine. I felt a shock go through me as I felt how warm her hands are.

Misaki's P.O.V

Cold. Strangely his hand are not a freezing cold, but a soothing kind that calmed the nervousness that I had been feeling since he asked me to dance. I don't usually dance with strangers, so I should be cautious of his movements and not mine.

My right hand went to his left. My other hand went to his shoulder while his opposite went to my hips. I blushed at contact because I was really uncomfortable with people touching me like this.

 _'Just over it Takahaski. It's just a dance.'_ I thought to myself.

The slow and classical music was out and we both swayed to match the tempo. It was getting boring and unexciting after a minute. I turned my head to yawn and the people around me looked in disgust. I looked back and the man in front of me seemed surprised.

"What's wrong?" I asked I looked around myself "Is there something on me?" I looked around erratically.

I heard a stifling laugh then a low chuckle.

This guy was laughing at me?

''What's so funny?" I asked sort of afraid that I got found out about my true gender. Why I thought about such a statement? I have no clue.

He started to calm down very quickly. "No it's just... the way you yawned in the middle of the dance instead of holding it in. It wasn't lady-like yet you did it anyway. Here I thought you were like all these other girls here."

I was confused "I mean, it's a human reflex. I don't think a person should control what their flaws not matter if it's a yawn or a cough. It's a human reflex that should be tamed just to show how proper you should act to the person or people around you."

Then, his eyes widened in surprise at my answer. He smiled a little. "Of course your very correct."

I nodded my head "Besides, the reason why I yawned was because of the music. I don't need to be rude but...if I were to come here I would do it for entertainment. I want a bit more lively music than this. I didn't even want to come here in the first place but I did anyway." I was sort of bored but I didn't want to leave him since I thought he was cool.

He looked to the back of himself and looked to where his eyes were: a booth.

"You can ask for a request of you like. Not a lot of people do it anyway. So why not go up?" He questions me.

I fidgeted visibly at his recommendation. "I'm sort of shy when I ask people stuff. Could you maybe..do it for me?" I really hope he would say yes.

He patted my head "Of course, just tell me what songs?"

Timeskip to a few minuets later

I told him a series of songs and he went up to the booth while I waited in the center of the room. He said I could go with him while he did the talking but I thought against it. Now I wish I did go there. I'm just making myself look more awkward with ought another person with me. Shit.

I could literally feel the burning states of the people around me it made me feel like scratching my body all over. But I stop myself from doing it. I keep my eyes firmly in the ground and wait. With that being said, for what felt like hour of waiting, which in reality was only a few minuets, I heard the clacking if his shoes coming straight towards me.

"They're starting right now for your requests." He replied to me.

The people playing the instruments and a DJ popped out his headphones as if he was ready for this since the beginning of the night. He looks at me and gives a thumbs up. I just shrugged, thinking this wasn't a big deal though.

(Play the music) **(Jennifer Page- Crush(Godfather & Jinco X JayKode Edition))**

I can probably hear Shinobu shaking his head right about now. He knows I love music like this.

I'm fact I'm reading his mind right now, wherever he is in the room.

Shinobu: I shit you not. How? Did you do this?

Misaki: Well technically I didn't "do it" per say but ehh. I caused it.

Shinobu: Aren't you to shy to ask people what you want? What changed?

Misaki: I don't know, things just happen and I'm beginning to like being here. I wish I could thank big brother.

Shinobu: I don't think you should wish that, but I'm glad your happy.

I was smirking so much that I forgot my dance partner was standing in front of me, probably thing I'm bi-polar.

I nervously laughed "Uh...thank you for doing that for me. You didn't have to though."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer." No, I wanted to help. The music was getting boring anyway to me as well. I'm actually liking this song."

I smiled and instead of us swaying still like last time we were moving. Together. Almost like the music was pushing us forward with new moves. Right, left, forward, back. The music builded up and up till he twirled me around as the beat had dropped. I laughed a little as we were circling around each other. I noticed that some people were stopping and staring at him and I didn't feel nervous at all at the time.

"Your a really cool dancer." I complimented "Everybody is looking at you."

In seconds he was very close to my face. "Oh on the contrary madam.." he stepped back while holding onto my hands to keep me from falling. "It is you who is being watched by the crowd." The spun me around and around almost as if we were playing ring-around-the-rosy.

I felt my heart stop but in a good way. This man right in front of me is making me fall too hard, but raising me up just as fast emotionally. Like a roller coaster that accelerates in speed time and time again.

For the remainder of the Song we had danced just like that until it had stopped.

I was panting, out of breath from the excitement. Wanting to take a break but also wanting to keep going. The floor soon became red and I looked up to see the moon. Every Halloween our moon turns to a deep red. When the stroke of midnight comes. It was beaming down on us so we had to continue dancing cause those were the rules of our past ancestors. Whomever the red beam shall lie upon, must dance. If not, than a foreseeable fate will come to that person.

I don't believe in it, but since it's the spirit of Halloween, I'll do it.

I saw something black appear behind my dance partner and he looked up at me. His lips made a thin line and came close to me he ties the cloth around my eyes.

 _' .WOAH. This went zero to 100 real quick!_ ' I thought panicking on the inside.

"I'll explain later." He whispered

 **(A/N: I didn't get to update last week cause my mom thought it would be a good idea to do my hair for like 4 days straight and now I'm at my friend's house again. I hope to update like 2 chapters just to make up for it.)**


	13. CHOICES

Song: (Alissa Cara-Here(Lucian remix))

Akihiko's P.O.V

In the ancient history of Vampires and Demons,we took the cultural legend to another step that makes no sense. If there were to be two people involved the lady must be blind during the dance. Why does that have to be? I have no clue.

I had to guide her around as the tempo of the music dragged us around. I twirled her around and her right leg caught my thigh as I dipped her down. I pushed it off playfully and let her go, spinning in the other direction. She kept on going and going until she stopped on her own, in a ballet position with her arms connected as a circle and her leg pointed to the side. She wiped around in my direction and ran towards me, I didn't know why she did that but at least I know what she wanted to do. At the right moment I caught her and spun her in the air with my hands. Unfortunately, I spun her so hard that I let her go in the air. Aren't I an idiot? The crowd gasped as she fell from the air and...someone else from the crowd jumped in our circle to catch her. And I didn't like who it was. It was my half brother.

Haruhiko.

This bastard has the nerve to push me out the way to catch her, even though I was perfectly fine. Plus he also had the audacity to steal my dance partner. He started to dance with her, as if impersonating me. I know it's petty, but he always steals the biggest or the smallest things from me. It isn't fair.

Misaki's P.O.V

I had to hold in my own scream from when he threw me in the air. I was terrified of heights and luckily someone else caught me. But instead of giving me back my partner, this new guy was dancing with me. The reason why I knew the difference was because this persons hands were warm instead of cold when they first touched mine.

"Who are you?" I asked while still dancing with this new person. "I already know your not the same guy."

The man leaned closer to my ear "Your very good at deception, but my name is Haruhiko Usami."

' _THE Haruhiko Usami.'_ I thought surprised _'The oldest son of the royal family? Why would he dance with me.'_

A second later, the first guy pulled me away from Usami-sama. This time I felt an aura of possessiveness from him and it wasn't good.

Soon a dancing tug-of-war was on. Each make was pulling me away from the other. Now I think I'm getting dizzier and dizzier from the fast pace movements.

Soon enough the dance came to the end and the last person who had me was the silver eyed man, who had dipped me but this time he was kissing through my mask. My face felt a little hot after his attempt for him to kiss me at the end.

I knew the color of the moon that turned back to its original because the music had stopped. I squirmed a lot since he was really close to me and I was uncomfortable. Eventually, he dropped me by accident because I was moving too much. My back hit the floor and I grunted. As small sorry escaped his lips. I reached to the back of my head and released the blindfold from my face.

"Why can't you back off of what I'm doing?! Stop butting into my business, I was dancing with her first!" Shouted the silver head.

I looked into the crowd and saw Shinobu, Risako, and Miyagi looking at me. All their eyes wide and and looking at me in shock.

"Baka! What are you taking about?! It's not like you own her! I wanted to dance and I did." Shouted Usami-sama.

"A-ano?" I squeaked out as I didn't want this argument to get physical.

Their stares went directly towards me. I jolted, I probably should kept my mouth shut.

Both my arms were grabbed by one of of the two men.

"I choose you as mine!" They both shouted out loud.

My eyebrows cocked up in disbelief. ' _Excuse me?_ ' I thought

As I looked down on my arms an electric shock went through me and my arms were both covered in black twists and swirls all over. I felt dizzy, then I blacked out. The last thing I could could hear in the crowd was.

"Misaki!"

Shinobu's P.O.V

"Misaki!" I shouted. I didn't know what happened but I know it's not good.

I ran from the crowd I was in and went into the circle. Both of them said "Misaki?" as if they didn't know the name up until now. I picked him up from the neck and patted his cheeks to see if he was okay.

"Hey! Wake up!" I whisper yelled. I looked up to the two idiots that caused this to my friend. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I shouted

One of the men I had seen before at the bakery a couple days ago. Misaki isn't good with faces, only names. He probably doesn't remember him and just danced anyway.

The silver haired man just narrowed his eyes at me in irritation.

"All I did was mark her as mine!" He stated firmly "Up until my brother did it the same time as me!"

At least I know that both of them are the royal brothers of our kingdom. But Why Misaki?

"Haa?" stated the other brother in disbelief. "You did it the same time as me! If it wasn't for you Misaki would've been like this."

Everybody in the ball had left since the aura between the two felt thick and deadly. Well everyone except Me,Risako,and Miyagi. The 3 of us wasn't going to say anything about Misaki being male because it would just pile more crap.

The king, who had been gone for god knows how long, had came back with a long face but then had changed to a smile.

"What's going on here?" His shout had filled the entire room, sending chills down my spine.

I stood up "Something happened after my friend after they said they "chose" her. Then she fainted so I still think that she is still alive."

The king looked down at Misaki and had his lips tight, thinking on what to do.

"Your friend is alright. We'll take her in for the night to check up on her. You'll see her in the morning." He replied with no emotion

I was shocked, I don't trust them even if they are the royal family.

"B-bu-" Miyagi put his arm on my shoulder to keep me from doing something."She'll be fine." He said to me.

I sighed, going with him and my sister as we were leaving out of the castle. I looked back at Misaki's face that was on the shoulder of the king as he lifted him up. He turned around and stared at me. "We'll take good care of her." he replied with a smile. Then the three members of the family were off. And so were we.

Fuyuhiko's P.O.V

Somehow. Someway. This is destined to be.

I looked to the both of my sons. "I want you both to not get close to this young woman, Misaki. I want you to mind your own business and wait till the morning the morning for my direct orders. Am I clear?" I didn't want them interfering with my plan by checking up on the lady throughout the night if she EVEN wakes up.

They both nodded "Yes father". Then left all the while following my orders. I pressed a button to call Aikawa.

"Yes your majesty? You need something?" she picked up quicker than I thought.

"We have a guest here and I want you to be in charge of her until I have new orders for you in the morning. Until then, we are just going to wait. Got it?"

I heard her hum. "Yes sir, just tell me which room to go and I'll set her up."

I told her a room that was close by. I laid the little one down and left a note saying the situation and what to do. I left the room silent, but bit without looking at the girl again.

~*The next day*~

Author's P.O.V

The morning was awfully quiet as the slow beams of light had escaped the blue-transparent curtains. A large bed sat at the side of the spacious room. A lone lump was on that bed, contemplating weather it was a good idea to stay or get up. The idea to get up was more powerful then ever since the light was in his face. The right eye peaked through and flinched as the light had blinded it. The second time it opened again only this time succeeding. The left eye followed through and both green eyes were open. At first they were calm and settled, but as they looked around at the area they got alarmed and the now small lump jumped up and out of the bed.

"Oh crap"

Misaki's P.O.V

Misaki's P.O.V

"oh CRAP!" I was totally freaking the flip out and I don't know what to do. I pacing around back and forth not know where I was and why I was here. Then I stopped.

"Calm down Takahashi. Everything will be just fine." I said to calm my nerves.

I looked to the dresser next to the bed and saw something rapped in a cloth bag. My satchel to be exact. A note was at the side of the bag so I knew it was important.

 ** _Dear Miss Misaki,_**

 ** _I boy from the party last night had brought this early in the morning. Must be a very good friend of yours. Anyways he said that there are some things for you that he knew that you would need. When you wake up, come downstairs with us. We'll be waiting for you._**

 ** _From, Aikawa Eri_**

As I finished the letter, I rushed to look at what Shinobu packed for me. There was a pair of blue jeans, my purple sweater with the hood, my phone, and Bluetooth.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you Shinobu."

I changed out of the pajamas that I somehow had on and into the clothes that I had gotten.

When I was done I decided to listen to music since I was off my game today.

(Somebody that I used to know-PTX cover)

I stepped out the door as quietly as I could. However, I saw a few maids and butlers rushing around and doing their chores. I paid no mind to them and just kept on going, hoping that I can't find a staircase or some sort of exit. It took a while but finally I got to the stairs that I were looking for. Conveniently the front door was across the room. I was quick but quiet as I went down the steps with caution, hoping that I wouldn't trip on my own two feet.

Next to me was probably the dinning room that I was suppose to meet the others in.

"It wouldn't hurt to peak and see if they were there." I mumbled to myself.

I creaked the door slowly and peeked through. I was presented with a long table but with only 4 people sitting at the back of the table.

"Shouldn't I check up on her. It's nearly 11:00 am and she hasn't yet to wake up." Said a women's voice.

"No!" Said a man firmly "We shouldn't wake her. She was just shocked by being marked by 2 different beings. It is bad if the woman doesn't get her rest. We will wait and see if she will come. If not then we will check."

I looked back at the exit and walked to it.

"I am just burden staying here." I said to myself while walking "I have no business being here so I should just let myself out."

I got to the handle of the door and pulled it, letting me almost see freedom. But then I felt a large thump on both my sides of my head and the door seemed to push back closed.

I was confused and looked up to see two different hands. "What the-" I was then hoisted up and carried by a person. This was very alarming to me.

"Hey, you don't have the right to do this!" I shouted "Let me go right now!"

Of course, whoever was carrying me like a sack of potatoes didn't comply to my wishes and kept on walking back to the dinning room. I kept in squirming and trying to get free before I got back the the room.

The door was already open and I was then seated in a chair. I looked up to see that same guy from last night looking down on me. I looked away and huffed the hair that was in my eyes.

"What was that for, I was just leaving then you picked me up and sat me here?" I was really annoyed "What gives?"

"The reason was because we need to discuss the topic at hand." Said the all knowing king at the farthest side of the table.

I sat up a little straight and turned myself into the chair in a proper position. Stupid bangs in my eyes! I had to blow them out of my eyes again then I just combed it out with my fingers.

I calmed down a bit and I wasn't as annoyed as before. "What kind of Topic?" I grew more cautious at every second. 'What did I even do in the first place?'

The king smirked "It's funny really." He began to fold his arms as a sign of amusement. "Last night, both of my sons had chose you as a mate of their own. Now I don't know about you, but no one in vampire or demon history has ever had 2 or more consecutive partners." He thought a little on his words. "Unless you can count any harems you know."

I felt a shiver down my back if I were to think of myself in a harem. I shook my head. "No your majesty."

He smiled "Good. Now that you know the problem of why we need you here with us. We look to you for answers."

I widened my eyes in shock. I pointed to myself and he nodded.

' _They are expecting ME to know what to do? As in the person who doesn't have a good time settling disputes like this?_ ' I thought in awe.

Everyone's eyes were on me as they wanted my guidance. This is not good at all.


	14. The Answer

Misaki's P.O.V

I was thinking the hardest that I could until a random idea came.

 _'Since I just met them, maybe getting to know them first would be better. I mean no way in gods name would I just chose one of them on the spot. They may be princes, but what if they aren't what they appear to be. But the question is how would the plan go? Staying here?_

 _But for how long? A month? No too short. A year? Probably. But that would be utterly redic-_ ' "That's perfect!" Shouted the king. "We'll do it your way."

My eyes could almost pop out of my sockets with my expression. "Did you just..read my mind without me knowing?" I asked cautiously.

He nodded and smiled "Of course, it was mandatory for this situation."

I call Bull shit on that.

I stood up "Well than if that's settled, I should get back home." I need to mentally prepare myself for wtf I just did to my life.

The majesty himself stood up to show my way out. "We hope to see you again at the ball tonight?" He came on kissed me on my hand.

I took every inch of my being to not dash away and shout ' _EWW_ ' at the top of my lungs. I didn't want to be impolite. However, I did shift a little to try and ease out of his grasp.

"Don't worry." I said nervously "There wouldn't be a chance that I would miss the second ball." Even if I could I would, but I'm in a agreement at the moment.

Aikawa came up and walked up to my ear. "Tomorrow I'm going to your house to come get you moved in with us and get your belongings. I'll have the princes come as well with me just because I know they will." She stepped back and winked at me. I just nodded, understanding what she said. The youngest prince looked at me."I'll see you tonight okay. I'll be waiting." He said. The oldest elbowed him in the side and smiled at me " Don't forget about me. I'll be waiting too."

I just cocked an eyebrow. But then, I smiled and waved. "Don't worry, I promise to see you both again. I'll see to it."

Both of them has looked like their mouths could drop to the floor. As I walked to the door, I turned around.

"I had a fun time dancing with you, it was the best time I had in a while." At that I closed the door behind me.

I breathed in...then groaned loudly. I slid down the door until my butt was on the concrete patio.

' _. .Done.'_ I thought bitterly _'I always get myself into these situations and most of the time, they never go as good as I wished it could be.'_

I dished out my phone to call Shinobu. He's very overprotective of me so he might as well be dying to see if I'm okay. I got up and started walking in the direction of my house. Quickly he picked up the phone and I knew I was going to get an ear full of questions.

##Phone conversation##

Shinobu-How are you?Are you okay?Did they hurt you?Did they rape you or touch you in an inappropriate way?Did they try to make you join a cult? Did they..

Misaki-Dude? Take a chill pill and calm down. Please breath. Okay I'll try to answer your questions. Yes, I'm fine. Yes, I'm okay. No, they didn't hurt me. And NO WAY would I let them rape me. And no they did not try to make me join a cult. I am absolutely fine Shinobu, stop worrying. I'm not a baby I can handle myself.

Shinobu-*sighs happily* Okay that's good. Sorry for overreacting. I'm just so worried about you all the time. I'm glad nothing bad happened to you.

Misaki- *laughs nervously* Yeah, about that. Nothing "Bad" per say. More of like a "Predica".

Shinobu-You know I don't speak Italian. But usually you only speak like that unless you are happy or upset. Sooo upset.

Misaki: You guessed it. Please meet me at my house and bring lots of snacks. Boi, I have a heck of a story to tell.

Shinobu- *groans loudly* I'm scared to even know what you wanna tell me. Alright bye

Misaki-Alright see ya later.

#####END#####

I hung up the phone and soon enough I was in town which meant I would be only halfway home. I decided that I would buy some snacks as well since it wouldn't be fair for Shinobu.

Timefall(Go back to earlier)

Akihiko's P.O.V

I had no idea what father was talking about. Haruhiko and I didn't bother to pick the woman's brain on her idea. It would be rude to try and do that.

Haruhiko looked back at father

"You shouldn't of done that father. She probably thinks she would never have privacy of her own mind."

After all the years of disagreeing with my brother, he does have a point.

Father just shook his head and chuckled "Shouldn't you two be thinking about how to woo the young woman then thinking of my mistakes." He turned towards us "You know she's only picking one of you once the year is over."

I narrowed my eyes towards my brother and he did the same with me. We both growled at each other, barring our teeth to show dominance towards each other.

"Woah! Hold up." Said father "I will not tolerate anymore fighting from now until the year is over with and she picks one of you! Do I make myself clear?"

As much as I wanted to go against father's wishes, I backed out.

"This isn't worth my time anyway." Then I transported off into my room so that way I can write a new manuscript that Aikawa will bug me for.

Timeskip(Misaki's house)

Misaki's P.O.V

"...and that is what happened all the way up until now." I had already finish the so-called "story" of when I woke up the morning at the castle and coming here.

Shinobu's eyes were like moons as soon as I finished "So, your telling me that for a year you will be staying at the castle until you choose which son you want to be with and they STILL don't know that you're NOT a female."

I nodded slowly "Pretty much sums it up."

Shinobu took both his hands and put them on my shoulders and shook me "BACK OUT OF IT!" He shouted

I put a freeze spell on his ands so that he would stop shaking me like a maniac "I can't because they already branded me.." I rolled up both my sleeves to let him see the marks "And I already gave my word that I would do it. Besides what choice do I have, might as well put up with it and see how it goes."

He then gave me the eyes that said "You've lost your mind."

I waved my hands at him. "It's perfectly fine. I'll just tell them that I'm make and that they probably don't want me as much as they did as a female."

A small green puff of smoke appeared in between Shinobu and I.

"Sup my squad." Said a feminine voice.

I immediately knew who it was because this girl says it all the time as a greeting.

"Taylor!" Said Shinobu and I at the same time. We both reached in front to hug her. "What a surprise, I thought you said you wouldn't be back from training until a month from now?" I asked

My friend is a magic user like me but her mother is a Magic worker. They deal with magic and fixing stuff like weapons and upgrading the best magic based technology there is.

She scratched her neck "Yeah well, I was so good that they let me go early.

"You sneaked out didn't you?" Shinobu and I asked. The three of us all know that she hated that camp.

She groaned really loudly and layer her head on my lap.

"Everyone acts like they have a pole up their ass. Like seriously take a chill pill."

I stroked her hair and I rolled my eyes as she took up the time to complain. However, I didn't mind because her ranting is always entertaining to me and helping her calm down is what I do best.

( **A/N: Ma boi's I'm on a role on updating this story. I did have a writers block, but now I have so much to write that this might become consistent...until I procrastinate again. Also, If you guys saw the beginning that Taylor would be a Neko..yeah I changed it since I thought this would fit better into the story. See you next time.**

 **English:Predicament**

 **Italian:Predica)**


	15. Unrehearsed dance (Part 1)

The night was young and lively as ever as the second night of the ball would come. Everyone in the kingdom was busy and jittery when the news of the "mystery woman" being picked by both of the royal sons. Many woman were really mad that they weren't the lucky lady, while others were excited to ask some questions if they were to come back again.

 **Meanwhile at a close by location...**

"EEEEHHHH!" shouted Misaki who was very scared at the moment.

Shinobu was patting his back even when Misaki was in the same dress again. Taylor was in a black dress with no sleeves but a trail at the right side of her leg that had white ruffles underneath. She took her hand and placed it underneath her chin."I don't feel bad for it, not one bit."

Misaki's eyes turned from green to white. "That still doesn't cover the fact that you signed us up for dancing, let alone in front of an audience. You KNOW that I have stage fright yet you did it anyway."

Taylor turned away and smirked "Hmm. I guess I forgot. My bad."

Misaki's eyes went straight to a burgundy color. I walked up to her with my hands in a strangling position "Why I outta.." "Hold up." interrupted Shinobu. "Don't kill Taylor just yet."

Shinobu got a small pill and popped it in his mouth. "Chew and swallow."

Misaki then looked confused and worried but chewed it anyway. Then gagged.

' _It tastes like glue?'_ Misaki thought. However in a few seconds, his fear was gone. Literally. All thoughts of the crowd outside was gone, as if his stage fright had faded away into nothing.

Taylor leaned next to Shinobu "Did the pill work or what? His face is starting to freak me out."

Misaki was feeling his own face and body."What did you guys do to me. Why am I so calm?"

Shinobu walked to his friend. "We knew that you were scared so we got you an anti-anxiety pill. It helps wash away all the fear you had. Although, when it wares off you might have a mild headache." He laughed nervously "That's the ending side effect."

Misaki's P.O.V

All I did was just cringe as hard as I could to show that what they had planned for in the short period of time that Taylor had arrived was just awful. I've cringed so much in my life that it should be a sin. I inhaled then exhaled and turned around.

"Let's get this embarrassing moment over and done with." I just want to do the dance and crawl in a hole to die afterwards.

I turned around and saw them brofist each other and grabbed ahold of each of my arms. They cheered "CAN WE DO IT! YES WE CAN."

I rolled my eyes _'I am going to die tonight'_

Scene jump

The occupying guests had gathered around in a big circle.

The king stood at the side with the rest with a microphone in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad to see that you have come for the second and final time. Now, with some persuasion a group of three have volunteered to do dance to a song. I hope they do an amazing show! Please welcome, Madam Beike, Mister Takatsuki, and Madam Takahashi!"

The crowd clapped as three people in black had walked through the crowd to get into the center.

 **(A/N: Sorry to stop you guys there but...stuff happened and I am going to have to leave it at that. I will try to post the next part as fast as I can but I so can't guarantee. Bye.)**


	16. Unrehearsed dance (Part 2)

(A/N: Obviously the ones that are italicized and underlined are some of the lyrics of the song.)

Misaki's P.O.V

The crowd clapped and cheered as I tried to squeeze myself past the other men and women. I could only see their actions, but never hear the sounds around me. It wasn't scary but not exciting at the same time. The combination of Shinobu, in front, pulling me and Taylor, at the back, pushing me, got us at our spot.

Shinobu was in the center, I was on the right and Taylor on the left. I leaned into Shinobu as my back was to his shoulder.

"What am I suppose to do? It's not like you taught me anything since this was nearly a GODAMN SURPRISE TO ME!" I whisper shouted

Taylor leaned her back on Shinobu's other shoulder.

"Don't worry everything is under control. Just copy my exact movements and use your powers as well." she replied whispering back.

I looked straight at her. "What spell and why?" I was really confused right now.

They both turned in my general direction. "Just wait and see.." Then turned back in their position.

I took my hand and placed it to pinch my nose to show I was cringing. ' _These guys are never going to fill me in on any information...as usual.'_ I thought to myself.

I just ignored it after a second and just stood in the same position as Taylor was in. Shinobu gave a thumbs up so they could start the song.

I watched closely and just did what they were doing. We all shifted to the right with one hand up then faced our palms to the audience to the right again. We copied the same movement but this time to the left side. We hopped around in different motions, intertwining with each other. Our arms were up then over our eyes to show emotion to the song.

' **Boy, you better play your cards..cause you know I'm a Trendsetter too. Oooo,oh,oh,oh oh,oh.'**

First, Taylor had used the shockwave spell to make some of the objects in the ballroom levitate when the beat stopped.

Each time the beat stopped, both of us used the shockwave spell the make the objects turn in different ways and make the ground vibrate with the motion of our hands.

' **Is that it Brian!'**

Simultaneously, We jumped to the wall. Taylor on her left and I jumped on the wall on my right. She made a black ribbon appear from behind so of course I had to do it as well. Soon we just started to jump off the walls with the ribbons behind us.

' **Bet I'm a Trendsetter too. Oooo**

 **,oh,oh,oh.'**

At the center we all just danced and I had to follow as best as I could, for I,Takahashi Misaki, have never felt as more lost then in other scenarios in my younger years.

As it was starting to end, Taylor and I had made the elongated ribbons dance like great dragons around us,catching the attention of all of the people with Ooo's and Aaa's and wide eyes.

And Finally with the last act, the wispy ribbons twirled around us until Taylor made us all disappear.

Akihiko's P.O.V

.Amazing.

Usually I don't get entertained easily if it's not something that I personally like. I guess I was really wrong. The performance that they made was nothing that I have ever seen before. And now, I'm going to meet that young mistress that will be living with us for the year. I want to find her first, before my brother could get his sinful hands on her.

~Meanwhile in the town~

After the trio was done,Taylor took the liberty to take them to the Halloween Fair that was in the city. First off, Misaki was not okay...he was regurgitating (throwing up chunks). No, it's not because of the transportation at the end.

No. Not at all.

The reason why Misaki was blowing chunks in the local bathroom was because of the "anti-anxiety pill" that had made this little boy like this. Sometimes.

He feels as though his life choices have should've been altered.

Now, he was sitting on a picnic bench with an ice pack on his head for the headache and an elephant ear for his stomach because he was hungry after throwing up everything he had eaten that evening.

Shinobu chuckled a little, but being nervous at the fact that it was their idea to give that to Misaki.

"Was it worth it you guys?" Said Misaki with the cup of aspirin water in his mouth after. "Because I don't."

Taylor looked Misaki up and down and pulled him up. "Look we're sorry, but we still have haunted houses to go to and pictures to take...just like every year." And dragged both men to the nearest "House of Terror".

They all have one ticket to the person in a costume and walked in. This one was a Labyrinth Haunted House.

"We need to stick together so that we won't get separated." Stated Shinobu in a determined stance. "We will crash this course no matter what! Onward!"

Shinobu had a thing for anything that has puzzles,riddles,and mazes. He was always so happy whenever they were around. Always trying to solve them he says, keeps me alert and occupied he says.

While walking, we got to a fork in our path. There were only three options.

"Where should we go?" Misaki asked "It's not like there is a map to follow, it's all by choice."

Taylor went to the left path "I think it's this way. I'm sure of it."

Shinobu stepped infront of the Middle path. "Ding Dong, YOUR WRONG! The real way is the middle path. This will give us a better probability to the right direction." He ended with a confident smile on his face.

Taylor frowned "Huh!? No way! My way is better!"

While the two were arguing, Misaki was at the left side. He wanted to use his powers to find the right way, but he promised with his friends that they would do it the right way.

The wind in front of Misaki was cool. An air that smelled like popcorn and other delectables.

 _'This is the right way._ ' Misaki thought _'I'm positive.'_

I took one step and felt a tug at the bottom of my shoe. A string?

Soon a brick force slammed at the back of me, disabling me of being able to reach my friends.

"Who, what the hell! What happened, how did we get separated." Shouted Taylor for sure.

I cupped my hands in front my mouth. "My bad, I stepped on a boobytrap by accident!"

"Misaki?!" They both shouted in irritation and destress.

"I said I was sorry. Look, lets just go and meet each other on the other side. It would've been a better option anyway. We'll call each other when we are close. Okay?"

There was a small pause until a shout of "Yeah okay" and "Meet you at the end" where aloud. There was two patterns of footsteps, one fast and one slow, getting quieter and quieter.

Misaki's P.O.V

I looked forward, sighed, and walked into the direction the path was going. To keep me occupied, I started to make narration a to what I was doing.

"And so, the little lady in the black dress and marionette face paint was separated by her two most closest friends. How she would escape, she thought, alas she had no clue herself."

I walked some more listening carefully and smelling the air to see if I'm closer.

"But then, she heard a synchronization of footsteps in the near shore." Soon the same footsteps that I was imagining came to life.

I paused and raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"That was..weird." I whispered to myself.

I took slower steps listening to the air around me, my senses spiking up.

"The young woman soon felt the eerie aura around her. The lights soon decided to turn off with a Spark!" I shouted

The same thing happened again. As soon as I said that the lights blue out with sparks.

' _Shot, I can't see anything.'_ I thought a little bit nervous thins time.

I turned around in circles, looking around if someone was there.

"He-hello?" I asked

I turned around in a random direction since I couldn't see. I still kept my cool as best as I could.

"And then..." I continued "The footsteps from the past got louder." The footsteps got louder. "Then a hand popped out to touch the woman's shoulder and..."

I paused.

A cold hand has firmly been planted on my shoulder.

 _'THIS IS NOT OKAY MY DUDES! TOO SPOOKY FOR ME MATES! GOTTA GO FAST!'_ I thought to myself as I was going to book it in like .115 milliseconds.

I turned and felt a hand on my mouth and the grip get tighter.

A scream was about to rip from my throat. And my hands were about to attack.

( **A/N: Oh shit my dudes. I haven't updated in a shit load of time.**

 **Then you already know what tf is my new excuses.**

 **And this time it's a relatable problem when school starts. Anyway, I have took extra time to write more chapters and shit m8s. Hope you guys haven't forgotten about me yet.**

 **I will do my best. I never forget about writing my stories because I think that my ideas are original in my own way.)**


	17. The Spooky dudes

Akihiko's P.O.V

I was really irritated right now.

"Haruhiko, why on this Earth are you following ME?!" I shouted getting agitated.

He glanced down at me and looked back forward into the crowd of people at the festival. "You already know why, don't play dumb Akihiko."

At that I got even more mad "If you want to find Takahashi-san then just go somewhere else. She probably isn't here so why are you tagging along with me."

He leaned in close to my ear "Because. .Too" he whispered in pauses between each word.

' _Asshole_!' I thought to myself

 _'You know I can hear what you say when I want. Right?'_ He said through my mind using his powers.

I turned to look at him and twitched my eye ' _And yet you still think, to this day, that I care.'_

I walked faster and ended up at some Haunted Labyrinth or whatever. No one was at the ticket booth so I just passed by without care. Haruhiko was still following behind. I walked even faster and just took the left path behind. As I got further and further it got darker and darker until it was pitch black.

I stopped as I heard a voice stop talking.

Haruhiko had caught up behind me "Why is it so damn dark?" He whispered

I shushed him "Shut up and listen. Someone is talking." I whispered.

"And then..." Said the voice "The footsteps from the past got louder." Haruhiko and I were walking in the dark, easily because of our night vision. We both saw Takahashi-San in her dress in the dark looking around.

"Then a hand popped out to touch the woman's shoulder and..." I touched her shoulder with my hand.

 _'THIS IS NOT OKAY_ _MY DUDES! TOO SPOOKY FOR ME_ _MATES! GOTTA GO FAST!'_ She shouted in her head.

Before she could scream, Haruhiko covered her mouth.

She looked like she was gonna attack so I did something about it.

"Woah, woah it's okay. It's just us." I replied as quickly as I could.

The lights turned on after and she tried to squirm out of my grasp as fast as possible. So fast that she apparently tripped and feel down on her butt.

She looked up at us and placed a hand over her chest, sighing in relief.

"Oh my god." She shouted "For a second I was going to have a panic attack."

She let her heart settle for a bit and she got up off the ground, brushing the back of her dress of the dirt.

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Why are you guys here? Shouldn't you be back at the castle at the ball?" She replied

Haruhiko stepped in front of me "Well, you did disappear from your performance without a trace so I thought we should look for you."

 _'That lying bastard!'_ I thought

"No don't listen to him, I wanted to find you first!" I yelled

He turned towards me and waved his finger in my face "Now now, don't take all the credit. That's not the polite thing to do."

Soon I was in an argument with him.

Misaki's P.O.V

The two "princely" brothers started to get into an argument over whose idea it was to find me. Haruhiko, looking very calm but with a hint of irritation in his voice. While Akihiko, he was another story. His eyes half lidded from his eyebrows going down in irritation. His cheeks red, from embarrassment or anger, I had no clue.

I wanted to break it up before it got out of hand. Plus, I hate when people have any sort of conflict, physical or verbal.

"Hey um..." They snapped their heads at my direction. I squeaked and jumped a little, looking at how tense their faces are.

 _'I guess these brothers really don't get along.'_ I thought to myself sadly.

I cleared my throat "I think that you two should stop arguing. O think it's really..sweet that the both of you had came to get me. You really do care about my well being. But right now arguing about which is the best isn't the worthiest time right now. Right now, we should try to enjoy this time here together and get out of the maze."

I turned around looked around to see if there was another path, which there was only one for right now...and that was forward.

"We should just follow this path for right now and see where it leads us. Come on, no time to waste." The started to walk, slow enough to hear them walk and catch up to my pace.

It soon was quiet and no communications where there from any of us. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a sort of "to be continued until next time" and "collecting thoughts" silence.

~Timeskip to only a while~

After a few twists and turns, the three felt as if they weren't going into a specific path at all. They all wanted this to end pretty soon, and the screams weren't helping the two brothers at all. Even when Misaki wasn't affected in the slightest.

"EEEIIIIIIIII!" A person in a drape like dress with rags and fringes dropped in font of them, hung from the neck by a chain drenched with fake blood.

"Agh!" Shouted the brothers as they each clung to one of Misaki's arms.

"Hey Jenna!" Waved Misaki with a smile.

The person wasn't visibly frowning, but by the violent shaking it was pretty clear. The person,Jenna, had raised her fists in the air with anger."Damn you Misaki, stop fucking around and get scared already!" She shouted

All Misaki did was take out his phone and took a picture. There was a FLASH when he clicked the camera button. He said "No thanks." in the most monotone way and walked off looking down at her phone.

Soon the mumbling Jenna was getting raised back up again, fuming about not getting her companion to get scared this time.

Haruhiko was just as confused as his brother "How did you know who that was...and how where you not scared?" He whispered at the end, blushing a little at how he acted in front of her.

Misaki turned around "I know a lot of the people here. I always come here every year to see them and take pictures. However, I'm starting to notice that I'm probably pissing them off all the time when I don't get scared and not just the picture part.

"HAHAHAH" Cackled a man in a clown costume that had grabbed onto Misaki is a big death-like hug.

"Agh!" Shouted the brothers this time. Only now they were clinging to each other a little since they weren't close to Misaki at the moment.

Misaki took a picture of them clinging to each other. "That's a keeper!"

They looked at each other and quickly let go, glaring at one another acting really annoyed again. The clown had still not let go of Misaki.

"Hello Maxwell." He greeted again "I see your a clown this time."

The clown slowly let go and slumped. "It's Max Misaki, Max."

Misaki looked at him up and down "Yeah well, your mom is sort of scary and wants me to call you by your real name Max." He raised his phone "Can I take a picture?" He asked

The clown nodded and sat behind him looking like he was going into an attacking stance.

Misaki went into front view camera and a FLASH appeared again.

Misaki waved "See you later Max." And carried on.

When Misaki was out of earshot Max turned to the princes and bowed "It's an honor to see you here at our haunted house and by the way.." He sat back up "Be careful with Misaki because Misaki is...different." Then he disappeared into thin air.


	18. Moving In

Eventually, they did get out with the exception of more of the actors jumping out and scaring them, mostly the princes.

As the crisp air of the first of November hit, the smell of the concession food every which way came to their noses they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally, we're out of the nut job of a place. Who even invented the term "Haunted House" to be a good thing?" Asked Akihiko really frustrated on how he screamed like that.

Misaki however wasn't paying attention. Out of all the people that were giggling out of the same haunted house, Misaki couldn't find his friends. He waited and waited but they still didn't come.

"Maybe they're still in there?" Misaki mumbled

Haruhiko turned around and placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder. "Is there something wrong, it seems your trying to look for someone."

Misaki's P.O.V

After he put a hand on my shoulder,I scooted away a bit, making it look like I was still searching but moving a little bit. But in actuality, I just didn't want him to touch me. I just didn't know him enough yet for them to be touching me like we're all "buddy buddy".

I'm not being hostile towards people don't get me wrong, it's just one of my pet peeves about meeting new people, I just don't want them touching me too friendly without getting to know them.

"Yeah, I came in with two of my friends and now I don't see them coming out." I looked down to see a few messages on our Kik chat.

 **Shinobu:Sorry, Miyagi called and wants me back was a special surprise for me if you know what I mean? ﾟﾍﾆ** **? ﾟﾒﾦ** **. As soon as I got out I left. Toats sorry for going Houdini on you guys.**

 **Taylor:You perversive bastard.**

 **Like same. My bitch of a mom told me to come back!SO MAD RN ? ﾟﾘﾡ**

 **Shinobu:STOP SHIT TALKING YOUR MOTHER! She is really cool and you know it. Your just mad that you had to leave and not stay out all night.**

 **Taylor:? ﾟﾘﾝ** **Yeah I know,see you guys tomorrow**

"Oi" I angrily whispered to myself and a little at the phone. "Don't just go home and leave me here. Bakas."

Akihiko stood in front of my face with a look of concern. "Is there something wrong?"

I jumped a little at the sudden surprise of his presence. I looked down at my phone and looked back up at him. I put the phone back in my glove pocket. "Nothing's wrong, it seems that my friends had important matters and left me."

Haruhiko frowned "That doesn't seem what friends likely do for one another. Couldn't they have waited for you?"

I just sighed "It's fine, it was obviously important and they already apologized." I got out my watch and checked the time.

'Geez! It's past midnight already,I gotta get home soon.' I thought a little worried.

"On the topic of leaving, I gotta go. It's late, and I usually get home a lot earlier than this." I bowed towards them "Thank you for taking this time to be with me."

Akihiko waved his hands "Wait, will we still see you tomorrow?"

I turned around and nodded. I smiled a little "Yeah,I'll see you tomorrow for sure." Then left, running towards the direction of my house wanting to hit the hay faster than ever.

Akihiko's P.O.V

I looked towards my brother. "There is no way I'm going to let you have her." I narrowed my eyes and walked first towards the castle.

Haruhiko wasn't short behind and I could hear a little snicker from behind. "Don't worry, I won't give up either. Based on your personality, you won't do her any good. Might as well give up while you have the chance."

I kept walking but a clear thought was in my head as he said that.

' _Like Hell!'_

*The next morning*

Aikawa's P.O.V

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" I shouted seeing the two awake with a start. "YOUR BETROTHED AWAITS! WE NEED TO PICK HER UP FROM HER HOUSE AND YOU GUYS NEED TO COME WITH ME!"

The two "fabulously perfect" princes had awoken far from perfect. Both had bags under their eyes and rings pitch black.

I scratched my head,confused. "You guys look terrible, I didn't remember you guys staying up really late. You got back to the castle at around 1:00. What happened?"

Haruhiko stroked the hair out of his eyes. "We were arguing all night about Misaki."

I clicked my teeth with my tongue. "Tsk. I should've known you guys wouldn't get along, even at a late hour." I shook my head and clapped my hands at a loud volume. "Come on guys. She won't stay long if you guys keep on arguing over petty shit like this. Your both in your 20's not your teens. Grow up a little." I turned to the door and turned to face them both. "You both have twenty minutes to get cleaned. Since you guys passed breakfast we're gonna have to eat out. Besides, this could also be a good opportunity for her to eat with us and get to know her better." Then I closed the door.

"Now, time to see the address again." I reminded myself. I took out a piece of paper and looked over his info again.

~Timeskip~

Still Aikawa's P.O.V

"Come guys." I said cheerfully "We need to go while it's still early."

The two were walking slower than a turtle because of how early it was. I guess I gotta find a motivation for them.

I grinned evilly. "You know, the girl doesn't look half bad. Probably my type." At the corner of my eye I saw them stop abruptly. "She looks really cute. Maybe I could snatch her up right now since you guys are sooo tired th-." In the blink of an eye they were inside the car. Probably teleportation.

I shook my head in approval. "Much better."

~Timeskip~

Author's P.O.V

Now, back at Misaki's humble home. We see him .cold. Period.

He didn't even take the time to take off his dress to put on his pj's. The reason was because his friends at texted him on Kik all night. That's right, as soon as he replied to the group chat everything went haywire. Bottles of questions,jokes, and random convo were flying everywhere until it hit past 5:00 am. He was exhausted to the brim and didn't have anytime to pack for "moving in" for the year. Poor poor Misaki.


	19. This is going to be a looooong year

Aikawa's P.O.V

"Finally, we are here. It didn't even take long to be honest." I replied

The house in front of us was a lot different than the night that I saw it. The house was a white 2-story one that was a little narrow but still looked like a house nonetheless. There were (late) cherry trees that had already had there leaves off and some dogwoods too.

"Wow. This scenery looks beautiful. And private too. Like it's way from other neighborhoods and still close to the nearby city." I replied a little impressed at how he could get a house like this.

Both Haruhiko and Akihiko had nodded in agreement.

We walked up to the door and I rang the doorbell. A small *piano jingle had presented us with its sound.

We waited a minute until we heard him come down. However, with disappointment we heard no one.

"Maybe she isn't at home at the moment." Haruhiko suggested while straightening his glasses. "There isn't a car in sight."

I checked my paper "Nope, it says here that she doesn't have any type of vehicle but she does have a license. An even if she was gone, she wouldn't because it says here that she doesn't do anything on weekends. Since Halloween was on a Thursday, yesterday was a Friday, and today is-" "Yes Aikawa." Akihiko inturupted "We know how the days of the week work."

I huffed "Well you didn't have to be rude." I rang the doorbell and this time as I was a little bit irritated at the moment I banged the door really hard afterwards.

"IM COMING! JUST HOLD ON!" Shouted a very tired person behind the door.

We all had jumped and stood back as we heard the loud voice.

Akihiko had looked to my direction. "Does someone live with-" "No not at all. Misaki and only Misaki lives here." I said trembling.

-Into the past-

Author's P.O.V

Let me just break down what Misaki is doing now.

He. Was. Out. Cold.

You could see him slightly snoring on his bed on the second floor. Spread out almost like a dead person or a crippled eagle.

( **Disclaimer: Eagles where not hurt in the making** **of this gay Fan fiction.)**

Summery of his night, his friends had texted the crap out of him. With questions about what happened after they left the haunted house to just idle talking and jokes only they, as very long term friends, would only know.

However, this has worried Misaki for quite some time. His worries are that he feels that he acts like some stereotypical teenager rather than the 20 year old adult Misaki that he really is.

Well besides the point he had heard his *doorbell jingle being rung. At first he wanted to imagine that it was just his imagination and keep sleeping. However, a small part of him told him to get up otherwise he would regret it. So, listening to the voice, he got up. Sluggishly and zombie like could be the words you could describe his movements.

Misaki crept sluggishly from his bed to the door and from his door to the middle of the stairs. He heard the second *door jingle with the acomidation of a loud banging on the door. The banging was so annoying that he just had to shout. For as he was still tired and still sensitive to the things around him

"I'M COMING" Misaki shouted "JUST HOLD ON!"

Misaki was just not himself when he is tired.

Misaki's P.O.V

 _'I mean I don't mean to be rude to whoever is on the other side of the door.'_ I thought to myself as I had gotten to the bottom of the steps. ' _But I'm just...'_

I had already placed my hand on the doorknob and twisted it. I poked my head through the door. " I'm sooooo-" my sorry had been extended,by my embarrassment for I have shouted at the Princes and the Fairy, Aikawa.

My mouth was wide and sound was still flowing out so I closed it as quick as I could. I could barely see them because my hair had covered the front of my eyes, as always.

Aikawa looked down at me and gave a side smile. "You forgot didn't you?"

I felt my nose get hot as I got figured out, and easily at that. I gave a small exhale and nodded.

"I had to do a lot last night." I replied. Then I shot up quickly and rushed inside my house. I quickly shouted a"Wait a minuet!" And "There's tea on the table. Come in and drink some."

I scattered up my staircase and, almost falling, made it to my room. I had used my magic to quickly make some tea. I frantically waved my hand in circular motions and stated the phrase in my head.

-Downstairs-

The three just took her word for it and just entered the house without complaint. They took off their shoes at the genkan and opened themselves up to the living room.

It was nothing special, but still had a "home-y" feel to it. The brown wood tile that started at the genkan ended quickly as light blue carpeting was placed all round. There was a flat screen on the all around orchid purple wall, and a few big house plants with small flowers on them. Some white, red, and even a special purple on in the counter. The kitchen had silver colored tile on the bottom with many spices, utensils, cookbooks. Yep, it was original.

"That's it." Stated Aikawa "I'm going to have to ask her secret on home decor."

Akihiko and Haruhiko weren't surprised at all that it would look like this. I mean they both thought it was because she was a lady. **(THEY'RE PROBABLY NOT** **GONNA THINK THAT IN THE FUTURE)** So, they all say down and had the tea that Misaki had put out.

-Back to Misaki-

I didn't plan anything today, so I put on what I thought was decent. A light blue button down shirt with regular black jeans with black and white converses. I was almost done but had to finish buttoning my shirt. Soon I heard a quiet, rumbling noise from my closet. I stopped what I was doing and walked towards it. I placed my hand on the handles and quickly opened it.

"Plaaaaaaayyy!" A loud screech and a octopus like dark spirit had came out.

"Not now." I groaned "Not at this time of day."

I made a staff appear and poked the entity, trying to force it back towards it came.

You see, I quickly found out why this place was so cheap when I bought it. That was because this place entity was living inside of it for years and years. 'So much for a lucky score.' was what I thought in the past. But soon I grew normal to it and even named the dark spirit Icirus and soon Icirus had grew accustom to the name as well without complaint. Over the years it had become sort of a pet to master relationship. Him helping me with my fighting skills and I providing him with cherries. Icirus LOVES cherries.

Now since Icirus believes I'm playing with him with my staff. I had to kick him gently back inside.

"Please get back in, I'll play with you later. But right now I have to do something this morning. When I get back THEN we can play." I yelled getting a little annoyed at his anxious behavior.

"Play! Play! Plaaaayyy!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

-Meanwhile downstairs-

Aikawa, Akihiko, and Haruhiko all were a little worried for Misaki for they have all heard the noises upstairs.

Aikawa stood up abruptly "That's it! Somethings up and I'm going up there and you two are coming with me."

She dragged them both by their collars and went up the stairs.

"Please get back in, I'll play with you later. But right now I have to do something this morning. When I get back THEN we can play." Misaki yelled with an annoyed tone.

"Play! Play! Plaaaayyy!" The raspy voice shouted at the top of its lungs.

Soon a boom came up and all three of them had barged inside. "Misaki!" They shouted

The scene they saw was all questionable. Shirt half buttoned up, panting, and holding the door closed as if the boogeyman were to poop out if not in the current position.

"I'm are you okay?" Asked Aikawa "What are you hiding behind the door?"

Misaki turned very sharp with back to the door. "Nothing!"

I mean what do you think Misaki could say. Oh hey guys. Yeah I was arguing with an octopus demon and trying to get it back in my closet. Hope you guys aren't freaked out about it. Yeah right, now way in purgatory was Misaki saying that.

Haruhiko and Akihiko both tilted their heads the same way and raised an eyebrow. Misaki on the other hand just turned around, again, and took out a key and locked it.

Buttoning up the shirt Misaki laughed nervously, walking towards the three.

"It's fine, nothing to worry. We should get going shouldn't we. It looked as if you were expecting to take me somewhere. Breakfast right? Let's go while it's still early."

Akihiko and Haruhiko, the sneaky people they were, transported behind Misaki, reaching the door.

Akihiko smirked "Aww, but I'm all but curious as to what was wrong." Haruhiko stepped in as well "As well as I too."

Misaki saw that they both were about to use their magic to open the door. Running...or sprinting towards the two and slammed his hands on the door, placed it on both of their backs and slightly turned them away.

"It's fine. But right now we need to go." Misaki replied

Soon they were all out of Misaki's room and outside.

-Misaki's P.O.V-

When we were outside, I saw the car and wanted to say "Shotgun!" but thought against it because I didn't want to seem childish.

That was until Aikawa took her hand in my shoulder in sort of a hug. "You guys will sit in the back. Misaki will get shotgun." She commanded

The two brothers looked displeased with her words "Why can't one of us drive?" asked Haruhiko "We have drivers licenses. It's not like we're 14."

Aikawa opened the door for me. "Well she is a guest. Also, I don't trust the both of you with my car for the life of me. My car. I drive. So until the day I die...you will both stay in the backseat."

I looked at her, than the seat, and got in without a word. As she got in the driver's seat she looked to me. "Sooo." she smiled "Where do you want to go?"

' _Big_ _Boys_.' was my instant thought but I passed that thought as selfishness. They probably already figured something out today.

I shook my head "I thought you had something planned today. If so, it's fine. Anywhere is what I'll be okay with."

Then I saw her eyes widen in irritation. "You could've just said what was on your mind." She put her hands on the wheel. "You seem to have a mindset of an introvert. It doesn't fit my description of you."

I blushed 'How could a person like her be open enough to say that to me? Especially her not knowing who I really am on a daily bases.'

As a result, I kept my mouth shut and tried to keep my blush down.

-Timeskip-

After going to Big Boys...well let's just say it was plain awkward. They barely talked because Misaki was sort of shy when it came to new people. So when the two men tried to communicate on something, Misaki only put as much effort to it. But it still looked only at his minimum.

When they got back to the car, it was really quiet.

' _This isn't at all what I planned.'_ They all thought at the same time.

They all opened the car doors at the same time and sighed. Misaki went to his house and frowned 'Crap, I didn't even lock my door.' He thought. As he twisted the doorknob she yelped and took a step back.

There were men, who were dressed like guards, inside of the living room.

"W-w-what's going on here!" He shouted "Please get out, this is a breaking and entering!"

One of the guards dropped a box of God knows what and turned to Misaki. "We were ordered by the king to get your stuff and move it to the castle."

Misaki's P.O.V

I huffed and tugged on my hair out of anger. "Well I'm sorry." I half yelled "I wasn't acknowledged that this would happen. Could you please ask my permission first or tell him that next time."

I have a pet peeve about people not telling me beforehand important information. This is the second time that the king has done this and the second time I felt irritated this week. This isn't doing any good for my mentality on the family that I "might" get married into.

I saw a few already in my room and me, running at the speed of Sanic, ran up my stairs towards them. One with red eyes and black hair asked "Could you open up the closet so we can get your stuff?"

I pressed my back to the closest and look directly at their eyes 'Not this again.' I inwardly groaned.

I breathed deeply for the most and probably last time of the morning. I gave a stern look towards the people in my room. "Now please listen to my words. Your orders may come from the king, but this is my house. And my rules go: My house, my rules. So all that I want you all to do is please get out and let me do this by myself. I have already planned out what I want to take and believe me ALL of it is important for the year. So can you all just..." I placed my right hand on my forehead and face palmed " .Out" I said calmly.

Soon with my most calm and serious of words that had came out of my mouth today, the handful of men and women in my room put my stuff on the ground and left downstairs. I heard them say my orders to the rest downstairs and soon I heard a door open and stomping of shoes go outside.

I let myself slide down my door and I pulled my knees to my chest.

I saw 3 pairs of familiar shoes standing in front of me. I look up and pursed my lips. I stood up.

"Sorry, if things didn't go as you planned it in your head." Aikawa said "It's our faults isn't it?"

I shook my head"No it's fine. I just need to get used to how this.." I quoted with my fingers "All works." I looked around my room. "Besides I had already asked a moving crew to help me with my stuff so you didn't have to do anything."

'Moving crew is an understatement.' I thought 'It's more like my friends throwing out the "I volunteer as tribute!" phrase at me as I asked them to help me with my stuff.'

~Timeskip~

As we got to the castle I was already gaining a headache and I was really irritated at the moment. Even the others could agree that I didn't want to socialize right now, and gave me the respectable space that I wanted.

Aikawa, while being nice as she was, escorted me to my room that I would be staying in. With a bow of thanks, she left and I closed the door.

I gave a loud groan, ran to the overly vast bed, and belly flopped in it like no tomorrow. It smelled fresh and obviously different from my other bed back at home. I felt drowsy and decided to take a nap. As soon as I closed my eyes I let only a phrase that I will remember for a long time.

"This is going to be a LONG year."

( **A/N: THIS IS PROBABLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN MY BOOK OF CHAPTERS. Like no joke, usually I try to hit the 1,000 to 1,500+ range. But now that I have counted (including the author's noted) this chapter is like 2,900+. That's incredible and it's all thanks to you guys commenting on Wattpad and to the people of who add my stories to their favorites list. I feel so proud of myself. I feel so proud of all my readers. Don't worry I will never stop typing even if the grammar sucks, but whenever I finish the stories I will look over them and make corrections. But for now you just have to deal with bad grammar. *cough* Freshman in Highschool *cough* any way the next update will probably when I start my winter break which isn't long from now since it's close to November anyway. So every time I have a break I will update sooo. Yeah that's a thing.**

 **Here are the breaks I have:**

 **Thanksgiving(now)**

 **Winter/X-mas**

 **Mid-winter**

 **Spring**

 **Summer**

 **And also some days where there is no school like MLK day and others.**

 **See you later, Gemini out** )


	20. Misaki's Exploration

\- ~Misaki's P.O.V~ -

For the whole entire day yesterday, I didn't eat lunch or dinner. So I was definantly hungry today. I woke up and made myself something while there wasn't anyone around. I wasn't really comfortable with servants cooking food for me since I don't think that it's their job.

Well...technically it is but you get the idea.

I grabbed some ingredients and made a quick breakfast bowl with eggs, rice, broccoli, bacon, and some ketchup to go with it. It may sound gross but it actually tastes a lot better than you think.

 **(A/N: Trust me, I made this a couple days ago and it actually tasted AWSOME... Well at least to me that is.)**

I put the contents in a decent sized bowl and mixed it together, placing a spoonful in my mouth. As I turned around I was spooked as I saw the king himself standing before me.

"Well, well." He greeted "It seems that you have found yourself quite at home. Am I wrong?"

I couldn't say anything because I had my mouth full with my creation.

"But I must say.." He continued "Why didn't you ask the chefs for something. You know you don't have to do anything yourself. This is your new home."

At the sound of his voice, which I knew he said that as a command and not a suggestion, I gulped the mouthful hard and it sort of hurt my throat. I looked up, because of my height, and looked anywhere but his eyes.

"I just don't want to cause any trouble and ask them to do it for me. I can cook so..." I paused a little and cleared my throat "I don't need anyone to do it for me."

Fuyuhiko shrugged, then turned around saying a "suite yourself".

Then something urgent popped in my head. I walked behind him at a quicker pace, keeping the bowl of food close to my chest so that it wouldn't drop.

"Um excuse me, but I think it's already time that I would tell them that I am indeed male."

The king paused abruptly and turned towards me, eyes narrow.

"And why would you do that?" He replied

Now I was confused now. I shouldn't be lying about my gender at a time like this.

"It's because I shouldn't lie, they deserve to know the truth. They might even be disappointed and don't want me anymore. I still think that this whole thing is just a jo-" I pause as King Usami had me in his grasp. His large hands taking a hold of my shoulders and pulling me close.

"You." He commanded "Will never tell them that you are indeed a male." He gave a devious smirk

"B-but I" I was stuttering a lot "That's makes no sense, I refuse. I can't live a year with a lie as troublesome as that."

 _'I can't_ _cause trouble again. I won't except that again._ ' I thought desperately.

King Usami's eyes narrowed then softened quickly. I knew this was a bad sign.

"Your right, keeping a lie like that is beyond your compare. It would tear your heart." He let go of my shoulders and stood back "And it's also bad to lie about your gender in the first place and go to the ball, as a man nonetheless, and go. Can you kindly ask me why?"

That's the phrase that I was definitely worried about. He hit a nerve big time. If I tell him about I got their then he is going to have to go to my brother, which is what I don't want. But if I leave it as this and lie, I won't live with myself.

I guess...for the sake of my sanity and my fear. I'll...have to keep my gender a secret. Why I must, is the conflict of my situation.

I shook my head and sighed "No. No reason at all."

He then smiled "Perfect. I guess that settles it and if you wanna know why I'm doing this to you...well.. I guess you're just going to have to wait till the end now won't we. Well then, I bid you a later days greeting." Then left as if nothing that had happened..well...happened.

I let a small shiver go through my back and slumped on the floor in a fetal position.

'Once this is over.' I promised myself 'No matter if one of them impresses me or not, I WILL try to get my life in better shape when I get into these situations.'

When I knew he finally left, I plopped myself on the tiled floor and groaned. This is definitely gonna put stress on me one day.

Timeskip

After having my meal, I started to walk around the castle in search of new things. I mean, this place is bound to have SOMETHING interesting.

I had walked up 2 flights of stairs and found a grand door that was bound to be important. I pressed it open and found something astonishing. A Library, and not just any old library. But a library with an abundance of books.

The shelves looked universal and infamous in my opinion. Many spines with dull colors, to show its age, or bright colors, to show they are new and in this age.

I stepped in and closed the door to explore a new world. I have been to different libraries before. Some here and some in other countries when I spent my time traveling with my friends after college. However, this library specifically, is something so spacious which I have never seen before.

Books placed within wooden high and short shelves made it look like this room was a maze.

"I shouldn't explore long and far." I said to myself "Or I will get lost easily."

Timeskip

As to my promise about not wondering far, well let's just say I did get a little lost. However, soon I was at the door amazed at how I navigated myself that well.

Next, I found another large door on the same floor. Only, this time it had a brown oak door instead of the previous grey door. I opened this one and a burst of color and paper had greeted me.

An art studio.

Paintings of abstract and complex art were around me. Different tables with assortments of papers, canvases in the middle that were blank, and shelves with different mediums like paint, chalk, colored pencils, you name it.

As I exited, I climbed 2 pairs of stairs that lead me up, to the right, and up again until I found more rooms. The stairs weren't long like the first though, so I wasn't tired yet.

On the corner, the door had "Karaoke room" on the side of the metal door.

It. Was. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

It looked like an average recording studio like in those Music movies. Headphones, cords, and many buttons and knobs to touch had fascinated me more than it should've.

"I should come here a lot." I suggested to myself. I pressed into the sound booth, feeling the soft fabric of the inside with my hand. On the last wall, instead of it being soft, it was hard like wood. Out of curiosity, I pressed harder and harder until I could feel it being pressed open.

That is, until I fell.

I guess I hadn't noticedthat this was actually door to an even more secret room. A game room to be exact. Something that was even better made them the one that I had at my own house.

It was very big, and had black cushions on every inch of the walls to make it sound proof. In front was a large, flat screen TV set with many electronics sitting on the ground.

Beanbags, chairs and a few couches had been aligned in a half circle. I ran my hands on top of the chairs to feel it's softness. The tv and games had dust on them, as if they haven't been used by anyone in years. "That's odd." I said to myself. "It seems no one either used or wants this room."

I walked out taking a better look at this place and remember again where it was for future reference.

******************************* *Timeskip* *************************

"Oh. My. GOD. They have a MUSIC ROOM!" I shouted in disbelief.

As I wanted to go back to my room, I saw a door cracked open. So, out of my curiosity, I went to see. Now, I'm glad that I went to see what was behind the door.

"They have so many instruments. Many that I know how to play." I said, awed in disbelief. I have been to many music stores and this takes the cake. It just has so many instruments at once.

The first that caught my eye was a large, oak brown harp to the right of the room. I walked quickly towards it and strummed my hands over the strings while singing.

"Do. Re. Mi. Fa. Sol. La. Ti. Do." I continuously went up and down the music scale, getting louder and higher as I go as if no one was watching.

~Meanwhile outside to door~

( **How to caption this situation: When your squad has no chill.)**

Aikawa, Haruhiko, and Akihiko were all (being creepers) listening through the door to Misaki's singing.

"Why can't we just open the door?" asked Haruhiko

Aikawa shushed him very vigorously "Because, Baka, we won't be able to hear her sing again if we just barge in since we are just hearing her through the door." Akihiko cracked the door open a tiny bit. That's when Aikawa freaked out the most. "Did you not hear me about not scaring her since we just got here!" She whisper yelled.

Akihiko just looked at her with a 'I don't give a fuck' face and turned back at the door.

*******Back to Misaki*********

I strummed at tune on the harp and sung a little.

"It's too co-old, for you here."

I sat down and started to strum the notes of Sweater Weather.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*Transition~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My fingers were stroking each note with gratitude and let myself go into the melody.

 _All I am is a man_

 _I want the world in my hands_

 _I hate the beach_

 _But I stand in California with my toes in the sand_

 _Use the sleeves on my sweater_

 _Lets have an adventure_

 _Head in the clouds but my gravity centered_

 _Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_

 _You in those little high waisted shorts_

I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to. I stretched my arms longer so that each note, high or low, could be reached my me. My feet were tapping the beat inside my head that no one could hear but me. I felt myself smile, but only a little bit, as I sung the notes in tune. I was enjoying myself.

' _Cause it's too cold, whoa_

 _For you here_

 _And now, so let me hold, whoa_

 _Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

 _And if I may just take your breath away_

 _I don't mind if there's not much to say_

 _Sometimes the silence guides your mind_

 _So move to a place so far away_

 _The_ _goosebumps_ _start_ _to_ _race_

 _The minute that my left hand meets your waist_

 _And then I watch your face_

 _Put my finger on your tongue 'cause you love to taste yeah_

I have always felt happy when I was with music. Even more when I was alone with music too. With friends or close people, well, I guess it's not as fun.

 _Coming down_

 _One love, two mouths_

 _One love, one house_

 _No shirts, no blouse_

 _Just us, you find out_

 _Nothing I really wanna tell you about, no no no_

 _'Cause it's too cold, whoa_

 _For you here_

 _And now, so let me hold, whoa_

 _Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

 _'Cause it's too cold, whoa_

 _For you here_

 _And now, so let me hold, whoa_

 _Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Whoa, whoa whoa_

 _Whoa, whoa whoa_

 _Whoa, whoa_

 _Whoa, whoa whoa_

 _Whoa, whoa_

 _The holes of my sweater_

 _'Cause it's too cold, for you here_

 _And now, so let me hold,_

 _Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

 _It's too cold,for you here_

 _And now, so let me hold_

 _Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ending~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soon, I let out a breath of relief and relaxation. . I removed my fingertips from the strings, feeling proud of myself. I hopped off the small cushion that I had sat on and looked for another instrument that I could play. To my right, was an instrument that that made my heart do a summersault.

"Eeeeee!" I gave a loud shriek and rushed to the God of all electric guitars. ( **This** **isn't a real guitar. Don't try to look it up.)**

The HPH Magna-Cord Guitar.

"I can't believe they have this." I shouted "It's supposed to be out in stores 3 YEARS from now. How do they have it." I was utterly amazed and filled with joy. The instrument wasn't mine, so I didn't want to play it.

I puffed my cheeks out _'But...I really do want to play it._ ' I thought to myself. Slowly, I ran my fingers on the guitar. The reason why it was special because it was double corded. You could play two parts of a song at once and only the most skilled could do it. I want to be one of those few that are skilled.

I picked the guitar up slowly and stroked the neck. I picked up the aux and plugged it into an amp. The static screeched as I plugged it into the system.

I knew the perfect song that I wanted to play. It was a good song based on a game that would always be stuck in my head.

I strummed the notes while singing 'I hope you die in a Fire. Hope you get taken a part. Hope this is what you desire.'

I took the pick and went into position.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Transition~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I strummed and tapped my foot at the same time to the beat. Like the previous song on the harp, I imagined the song playing in my head.

 _I really hate you_

 _Stop getting in my way_

 _I've lost my patience_

 _When are you gonna decay?_

 _I want to throw you out_

 _Just like my broken TV_

 _If you'll come back once more_

 _It shall be painful you'll see_

 _I hope you die in a fire_

 _Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,_

 _Hope you'll get shot and expire_

 _Hope you'll be taken apart_

 _Hope this is what you desire_

 _It's almost over_

 _Why can't you just let it fly?_

I used my magic to split myself into two versions of myself.

 _Don't be afraid_

 _It's not the first time you'll die_

This one was all grey, eyes, hair, and all. A negative version of myself.

 _Your mechanical parts click_

 _Sounds like when I broke your bones_

He twirled,danced, and singed with me while I played the cords.

 _Once I get my second chance,_

 _I won't leave you alone_

"Oh! Yeah" Nega-Misaki had shouted to the heavens.

They sung in perfect harmony while jumping around. The two shuffled in every which way, kicking off their shoes in the long run. Their socks made their dancing and spinning more graceful as the two moved. Plus, with every spin, fire would light around them as if they were phoenixes being reborn.

They looked like total rockstars.

They made up everything as they went, singing as loud as they could. Even the people outside the door could hear them. Every stomp they made, fire would burst.

A few minuets later the cord was ending and as a final finish, they both ran towards each other and stopped in the middle with a soft slide. Nega-Misaki disappeared and the original only remained, panting as he stopped.

-/-Ending-/-

~Misaki's P.O.V~

"Holy Shit!" I shouted "This sounds beautiful. Oh god, it sounds just like how I'd imagine it would." I started to jump around, fanboying as I went.

With a crash, the door opened and 3 people ran towards me. A woman being the fastest. I shrieked and almost dropped the baby (the guitar). Aikawa-san glimpsed me in a tight bear hug.

"You sound gorgeous, Misaki-chan!" She shouted. _'They heard me singing?! Oh my god! I think I'm going to die now!'_ I thought panicked "Why don't you sing more often?"

I started to wiggle out of her grasp, wanted to leave as soon as possible because of my fear and embarrassment. Incoherent words were leaving my mouth in a stuttering mess. Then, she dragged me out of the Music room and into mine, leaving Usami-sans' behind.

She spun me around, and I was now in my costume from before.

"What the-" escaped my mouth. She dragged me back out and transported us to the living room where photographers were waiting.

"We have a photo-op and we want you to be in it." Exclaimed Aikawa-san "We'll hang the picture up so that you will see all year."

 _'So embarrassing, I don't like to see a picture of me. I'll look bad.'_ I thought very worried.

I saw Usami-san and Usami-san walk down in normal attire. _'Why is it only me?'_ I thought confused.

A man with a brown beard had walked up to us with a smile. "Okay, let's start taking the photo shall we, come on, step in the center of the room. The lighting will look great."

So, since I had no choice, I shuffled nervously to the middle of the living room, a white backdrop behind the three of us.

I just wanted to stay as still as possible without making myself look ridiculous. The silver haired Usami, stood to my right, while the one with brown hair, stood to my left.

As soon as the photographer what about to click the button, he shook his head.

"No,no,no." He replied "This is all wrong. I want this picture to have something...different in the photo."

While he started to mumble some ideas in his head, I felt myself get elevated by arms. I looked around myself and saw that they had linked their forearms to make it into a chair and lifted me up. "Woah, what are you doing? I can't be put in this position, what if I fall?" I asked cautious of their actions.

"It's okay, we won't drop you." They both said to me. 'Just peachy.' I said to myself.

The photographer, liking the idea took a picture of us in the position we were in.

Click **FLASH**

The photographer made a quick motion of his finger, and the picture was done. Going to his computer, I decided to go to my room and change my clothes.

"Misaki-chan, don't you want to see the picture?" asked Aikawa. Without turning around I said "I'll look at it when it's finished developing." Then walked up the large stairs to my room and just sat there. Thinking about life and choices.


	21. Little Chef

Author's P.O.V

The day had soon turned to evening as quick as lightning. Misaki had still not made an effort to talk to the two princes as of a friendly matter. No, Misaki wasn't being rude, just too shy to talk to them. He believed that he so led make an absolute fool of himself if he did. He went to the kitchen to see many men and women, dressed in white chef outfits, buzz around like bees in a hive.

He knew that he hasn't even introduced himself to the other members of the castle, so he went down to the kitchen. It was dinner time anyway, so why not now. There was going to be many people from many kingdoms coming for a gathering in the fall.

Steam was pouring out like a folktale witches' culdren. Workers, men and women alike, were shouting over each other and getting to work. One woman in particular rushed to me and placed a similar apron in my hands. "You must be the newcomer that's suppose to work her. You're just in time cause we're short on staff."

Despite him wanting to say what he was actually there for, Misaki just let it go and decided to help. Besides, they said they were low on staff.

"I'm not the newcomer, but I'm glad to help out." Misaki replied.

"Good enough for me." said the woman chef "Now put it on and come straight here. I'll tell you what you need to do."

At that, he went to another room and removed his shirt, replacing it with the new white buttoned one. Then, he tied the apron across my waist so that my pants wouldn't get dirty either. Misaki ran at a moderate pace and found his way back to the steaming kitchen. The same woman from before had directed him to a "station" and told me some basic stuff.

It wasn't hard because Misaki has cooked it before and making the baked chicken is the easiest. He prepared it as quickly as possible and placed it in the oven for it to cook.

"I need someone to help me sauté this shrimp!" someone shouted from across the room.

"I got it!" Misali shouted and speed walked towards the station. He let the fire dance around as he put the wine with the shrimp and tossed it around. Soon, Misaki felt as if this is where he belonged. A world of culinary colors, scents, and sounds.

Soon, instead of basic communication, it turned to basic shouting. Many directed towards me for no reason. They weren't mean, but Misaki was still the center of it all.

A slam of the door had interiors everyone's concentration. The king had everyone's attention.

"Nice work everyone! Another day's good job-Misaki! What are you doing here?"

Misaki's P.O.V

As if on instinct, everyone looked at me and I blushed. "Umm." I replied

"Who is she?" said the woman from before. "I thought she was the new worker. If not-" she look towards me and narrowed her eyes and for a quick second, they had turned a bright red."what's is she here for."

It had looked like I had set everyone off. I swear I had sweat dropped like no tomorrow. I raised my hands to my chest and silently freaked out. 'Bad idea bad idea bad idea! A very bad idea indeed!'

Before I could get antagonized, the king clapped his hands. "This girl is staying with us for the year. Remember I said that there would be a guest with us?"

The lady, while I didn't even know, popped her gum and chewed it. "Well than what the hell are you doing helping us work for the past hour and a half?"

I straightened out my collar with embarrassment. "Well, at first all I wanted to do was introduce myself. However, you looked like you needed help so I just-" I made a 'throwing something with both my hands' motion "went in there and helped. I hope I didn't cause an inconvenience to you all." I bowed "It was fun working with you." and I smiled.

Now it was everybody's turn to apologize. Everyone swarmed around me, bowing their heads and saying apologies that were very incoherent because of the multiple layers of them being thrown at me.

I spazzed around and flailed my arms about. "P-p-please don't apologize to m-me! I-I-I-it was all my fault anyway please don't worry."

Timeskip to after the gathering

I went to my room to change my clothes again. A pair of black cargo shorts and a black short sleeved shirt. When I headed myself to the kitchen, I sensed the presents of a person. I turned around and only saw a glimpse of a set of brown hair and a hint of purple. I wasn't suspicious since the person seemed to not appose a threat. So, I went on with my destination without flaw.

The elongated table was cleared of any speck of food or dirt, but at the end was a single plate. I walked towards it and inspected the card that was placed beside it.

 _Dear Madam Takahashi,_

 _I would like you to eat this, for it is a thank you token. Without you, we wouldn't have succeeded tonight, despite the fact that you weren't meant to. Anyway, please to have you around for the year. I hope you'll be able to cook with us again._

 _Sincerely, Another Girl_

After reading it, I smiled. This person went through the the trouble to make this for me. I should thank them when I find them as soon as possible.

I took the fork and knife and cut into the small piece of the same baked chicken that I had made that night. I sniffed it and sighed happily. I placed it in my mouth and happily chewed it.

But then...my happiness turned into shock and disgust. I covered my mouth so that I wouldn't puke all over the plate and clean table.

The more I let the food settle in my mouth, the more it made me sick. ' _This tastes very..._

 _interesting?'_ I thought to myself. Well I mean, interesting was an understatement.

A man and a woman had bursts into the same room I was in."Takahashi-sama! Don't eat the chicken!" They shouted.

At our misfortune, I had already token a bite out of it. They ran to my side and I took the napkin, places it to my mouth, and spit out the food in my mouth. I shivered as the after taste mixed in with its my saliva. How can a person burn something, but have it cold and raw on the inside?

"T-tell me who made this." I said in a monotone voice. They two had pointed to the direction of the kitchen as fast as possible.

I walked into that direction. I want to talk to this person as soon as possible, but before I got to my destination a young woman had appeared before me. The same brown hair and purple highlights from before had appeared. Everything started to click in place.

"Were you the one who cooked that for me?" I asked calmly.

The lady was shivering, blushing, and had her head bowed low. "H-hai."

"Well...I have something to say about that." I heard a pair of snickering behind me and looked back towards the girl. "What is your name ma'am?"

She looked up and he eyes looked to me. They where colored a mysterious grey. Almost as if she were a doll and the creator took all of his time painting her eyes this shade. It looked very delicate."My name is Asla. Okemari Asla."

"Well Okemari-san. I was about to say that...the chicken that you cooked was absolutely horrid." I stated firmly and monotonous.

I soon saw her eyes shatter in pieces and her smile to a sad frown. My heart began to break too, but I wasn't finished yet." A real cool wouldn't take such a simple piece of poultry and make it into a deadly weapon of culinary art. I am very dissatisfied with your dorm of work."

The tears started to flow out of her eyes in bulks. She hung her head low and her shoulders started to quiver. "I-I'm sorry I-"

"However-" I interrupted "That's why I want to teach you."

"Eeeeehhh!" Shouted Okemari-san and the other two chefs in the background.

Her tears had stopped but still attached to her eyes. I raised both my hands and gently wiped them away. Then went to her cheeks and wiped it away too. "I see potential in you Okemari-san. I don't want you to loose that spark that I can sense inside of you. Your only like this because you have not one person outside of yourself that believes in you. So, I will be he first." I placed my arms on her shoulders and hugged her. I released.

"Tomorrow. I will teach you to be a decent cook. I will be patient at most times, but I will not tolerate anything that is not up to my expectations. You got what it takes."

I took a moment for her to process what I said. As soon as it did, she rammed into me and gave me a breath stealing hug.

"A-A-ARIGATO! I'm so blessed. THANK GOODNESS!" She shouted. I tried to pry her off me but it wouldn't budge one bit, she was just too strong. However, I'm glad to be able to wittiness the look on her face. It was of pure joy and that was what made my heart pound the most today. Someone else being happy because of me.

After a few minutes of intense hugging, she let me go. "I'll see you early tomorrow! I'll never let you down." she bowed "Thank you Takahashi-sensei!" Then ran away as fast as possible.

The two from before had placed their hands on my shoulders. "She's useless. You don't know what your getting into ma'am." said the man.

I shrugged off their hands and shook my head at the same time. "No. You two are wrong, very wrong indeed. What you two are as failure, I see hope and potential. You'll see, she just needs to take one step at a time and all will follow through."

Timeskip

I was right as always. Though, it was a little bit of a struggle. Sometimes we would have to take multiple trials while other times we would have to go by square one. But in the end of every session and every type of pastry,meat,pasta,soup, and any other types of food you could think of was finally put to the test. I had asked the king to be the tester for her. He agreed almost instantly as if he had the same feeling as me.

I wished Okemari-san good luck and she went in. Trembling, but still held her ground. An hour later, she came out with a 4-course meal and waited. She waited and waited and waited until the results came.

"Asla. Come here." said the king with no emotion in his voice. I pressed her back and semi-forced her towards the dinning room where the king was. I was just as anxious as she was.

 _'Oh, I really hope that this is all paid off. She put so much work into her cooking and improved so well.'_ I thought while bitting the tips of my thumb in worry. I started to pace back in forth, asking myself why they seem to take so long.

As my prayers were answered, Okemari-san walked out slowly. She looked as if she was the waking dead and I felt sad. "I'm sorry. You did the best yo-""He said it was great." She interrupted.

I blinked and blinked again and my brain processes her words very slow. "What did you say?" I asked surprised.

She ran up to me and gave me one of her big hugs."The king said I passed. He said that I had improved very well." I saw her have tears in her eyes. And they weren't those of sadness, but they were those of pure joy.

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it." I shouted out loud. Both of us were shouting, jumping, and plain celebrating on our own time.

"Ano. Is it okay if I call you Oni-chan Takahashi-sama since you don't like the -sama after your name because said it sounds too stuffy?" She asked with an embarrassed tone.

I stopped and just laughed, I nodded. I wanted her to be able to be as comfortable with me as possible, for I have found a friend. A chef friend at that, whose dreams that I have made have came true.


	22. Thanksgiving

( **A/N:Well, I feel bad for not updating. FOR A WHOLE 3 MONTHS!I'm sorry, at first it was school, then it was mystic messenger, then school again. I got Jaehee's good ending and I'm glad. I lost a lot of sleep because of it. However it was worth it.. I guess? Since there has been a lot of drama in my house, I will not guarantee a lot of activity. I am SOOOo SOORrY)**

Akihiko's P.O.V

It seems like only yesterday that it was Halloween. Now, it seems that another holiday event, Thanksgiving, has taken over our kingdom once another year. Only this time, a new...guest in our family has appeared. Misaki. It seems that all she has been to us is a housemate and nothing more. She's quiet, keeps to herself in long periods of time, and just...we haven't talked to her normally. I should take this as an opportunity to do something before my older brother has the chance.

I just don't know where to start. All I know is that she loves music...and culinary arts. It's a start, but not enough. The Usami family comes every year for a party at our castle. I already was tackled by aunts, uncles, and cousins to which I REALLY don't want to converse with.

Misaki's P.O.V

Oh, God why me and today of all days. I'm not even good with visiting my own family on Thanksgiving. How am I suppose to handle people from a DIFFERENT family. I wore something that was only casual and wouldn't draw too much attention to myself. It was a long-sleeved turtle neck that was dark purple but had small light purple diamond shapes printed. It went as long as my thighs, but since I was self conscious, I wore black leggings and black boots to go with it.

I had talked to a few people, but it wasn't really any "deep" conversations. Just a small greeting and exchanging of names to which I might forget soon since I'm not really good with names. I walked out of the ball room and into another, hoping I could get a breather for a moment. It's just overwhelming to me right now and it did feel stuffy. I saw a tower of champagne glasses on a table that had a simple white tablecloth. I walked up to the tower and just stared. All of the glasses seemed to stare back at me based on the reflection that I was getting. It looked so transparent, as if the glass was invisible and I could reach out and feel the contents at my fingertips. With my right hand I used my finger nail to tap the glass. A small sound echoed from the vibrations and soon spread across to the rest, then the room. If it didn't feel extremely empty then, well it did now.

"Misaki!" I heard Aikawa shout behind me and heard multiple footsteps. Aikawa, who was running towards me, and both Usami's walking at a moderate pace. As Aikawa-san had latched onto my shoulder I asked "How long did it take to make this?" and pointed to the tower.

Aikawa looked at the champagne tower as well and put a finger under her chin. Well it depends, usually it takes only an hour or two, sometimes more when it depends on the event and how many people coming."

I nodded my head. "I tried to do that once when I was in college. It took my class about an hour as well to build it at least 7ft this is seems to be a half taller then what I helped accomplished."

"What class did you take that provided for you to build a tower of champagne?" Asks the eldest of the two as we head back to the ballroom.

"Culinary. However the particular course we were taking was mostly on preparation in events like balls and wedding." I replied, resenting more on what to do after the party is done.

~After the party~

It seems that everyone had left in a blur. Faces remembered and names that are only but whispers now. Misaki was helping the rest of the staff because he wanted to be polite. They insisted that she rested, but it was futile, he really was too kind.

As Misaki was picking up the last chair, he felt his back shiver as a sign of something going on very close by. It was one of his powers, sensing danger at its highest peak. Tonight didn't seem the least bit harmful, but dangers always lurk in the shadows. Soon a series of loud crashes and stomps were heard in the distance. Many who were frightened frappe their plates and other objects to see what's up. A woman came to me.

"We need to hide you, this might be a threat." And started to drag me to a near closet and shoved me in. "I beg you, let us take care of it." Then closed it while locking it on the way.

The confusion and worry in Misaki's body was kicking in. He kept quiet as soon as the noises left. Misaki placed his palm on the wooden surface and listened carefully. There were slight thumps of shoes on ground and shouts of commands. This want going to end well.

"Search everywhere in the room, we need everyone captured!" A voice shouted abruptly.

Misaki

There was a little slit in the closet so I bent down and looked. The air seemed to close in on me on every waking second I waited. And waited. And waited.

I squeaked as the door opened and several men, who looked like soldiers, dispersed throughout the room. Many knocking things over in a barbaric way. A man with a patch on his right eye looked at the closet. I was done for and he knew it too. I couldn't teleport out cause I might get caught by whoever since it'll be random.

Boom. It was too late, the hinges are ripped right in front of me and I was out to see.

"Crap" I rolled my eyes. The man above grinned and yanked my hair while shouting a "Get over here!"

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe this happened! This is outrageous! Let us go and get out of my castle!" said Fuyuhiko who was very angry.

A man waved a gun in the air, smiling very cockily. "Aw, I'm sorry but I don't think that's my thing. Do you think I would just here and just leave because the-" he tapped the gun to his head "- high and mighty king asked me too."

He laughed "Pathetic."

Back to Misaki..

I was struggling as minimal as I could. I would just beat all of their butts, but now wasn't the time. I needed the right moment where all of my enemies were in the same place.

At our destination I saw Aikawa, The king, and princes were all tied to chairs and multiple men in one room. It seemed that 1000 had came and packed the ballroom. Some on the balcony and some one the floor.

"We found a little mouse hiding in a closet, General Mai!" Shouted the man behind me. Again, he had took a fist full of my hair and threw me to General Mai's feet. I groaned in pain as my body and cheek hit the tiled floor.

 _'Again with the hair pulling?!'_ I thought with utmost irritation. Above, a deep laugh hit my ears and a hand pulled my hair up to his face. His breath smelled of week old eggs, fish, and tobacco. "What a lovely little find you are. And green eyes too, such a rare thing to see in Japan."

Every vowel he said, the more the stench smelled. I cringed.

"Please, let me fully introduce myself to you. My name is Juko Mai. General Mai for short, leader of the Patch clan. My men and I were just going to conquer your little kingdom. Maybe if you behave, you can have a little spot next to me. What do you say?"

I didn't want to speak to him. I needed to wait at the right time to do what I want

"Not much of a talker, neh?" He replied. "Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this." Said Aikawa, defending my place.

"Shut up! Bitch!" said a clan member and smacked her across the face.


	23. RE- WORK

A.) Yes i feel bad for nit updating recently and i hope that since its the end of the school year " Key word hope"

And B.) I will be officially beta-ed by Shino Kirito Phantom. I am going to have all my old chapters edited by them and I'll upload the new content as well once all the old ones have been re-worked.

I have much faith in their skills and hope that this will get me to work much quicker when the end of the school year comes closer and closer.

\- Signed out by Gravity


End file.
